Never Give Up Hope (Re-Write)
by Xx CrazyLittleSister xX
Summary: Protecting your loved ones is hard, especially if you have to choose between your best friend and your child, your own flesh and blood. and that's why I ran away. I knew it would dangerous, because I have to hide away from a man I love, who is Strigoi. Will I ever go back and ask for help? Can I protect my child from a father she doesn't know of? And will they all forgive me?
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone! As promised here is the re-write of 'Never Give up Hope', I guessed some of you weren't very happy about my re-write but I promise you the re-write is better than the other one. Please like and review on this chapter and there will be plenty more to come soon ;) **

**and by the way I'm sorry to all my followers that I had to delete this story its because I was just having a few technical problems with the update showing.**

**so here it is again I hope you enjoy it :)**

***A/N*: I don't own Vampire Academy. **

**Prologue**

A long time ago I once knew and loved a man who I knew would never hurt me, who would never use me and who wouldn't let me be _'Awakened'_. But all that changed when he was turned into one of them, one of the most evil, most deadly vampires known to our kind. A Strigoi.

And his name was Dimitri . . .

After I found out Dimitri went missing from the cave, where he was firstly attacked, I dropped out of school and went to go find him in him home town, Baia, where I met his family and who I stayed with for a while before finding him again. When I found him from what he had become, I hesitated and he knocked me out and took me to his Strigoi hide-out. Where I was kept his prisoner for days, which felt like weeks, becoming Dimitri's Blood-Whore, yes that meant when he had sex me he drank my blood. It was horrible. I never thought that then only man I ever loved would do this to me, but he did. He made me feel used and unloved like all blood-whores. It was a nightmare. That's when I decided enough was enough, I had to kill him and I had to escape.

After I escaped and killed the love of my life, I returned back to St. Vladimir's to start my new life as my best friends Guardian, as Vasilissa Dragomirs Guardian. And a few days after I got back, I started receiving threatening messages from the man I thought I killed, they came from Dimitri. The letters I received from him were saying he will find me and that he will hurt Lissa, if he has to, to get me. I thought I killed him but I didn't. I failed my promise. The one he made me keep a long time ago.

After weeks of receiving love/threat letters Dimitri, I found out something, something really extraordinary that it made the Impossible possible. I was pregnant.

I kept asking myself how when I found out. The only person I ever slept with was Dimitri, no-one else, when he was Dhampir and when he was Strigoi. My mind started going crazy, I started going crazy even. How was it even possible in the first place? Because Dhampirs can't have kids together and Strigoi can't reproduce either, can they? It was impossible. If they did that means my baby would be half Dhampir, half Strigoi.

I decided to keep the letter and my baby a secret from all my friends, even Lissa, and I felt bad for doing it, but eventually one of my friends found out my secret and promised me to keep it a secret for a while, until I could figure something out.

A few more weeks past and more and more letters came through and started to become more threatening and I thought it was time for me to pack up my things and leave St. Vladimir's Academy for good, for the sake of my friends, my family and my baby. I didn't want anyone to get hurt because of me, and in know I won't get much protection in that place either, so I up and left, along with a close friend of mine.

My name is Rose Hathaway

A former student and a former Guardian in St. Vladimir's Academy and I'm struggling to fight for my loved ones and trying to finally hunt down the man I still love. But I won't do that right now, right now I just want to spend my last few years as something I never thought I would be in a million years, a mother to my beautiful baby girl. _Marzia._

And this is our story. . . .

**So what do you guys think? **

**Good?**

**Bad?**

**Let me know soon, cos chapter on is on its way . . . . Soon**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Nursery**

"Marzia, Can you hurry up please, because I'm going to be late for work and you're going to be late for nursery" I called from downstairs. Then I sat down on the sofa opposite Tanya.

"Calm down we have enough time. Besides it's not like Chuck is going to fire us for being late, ok? So calm down and besides we're going to see him at nursery anyway" Tanya said. Tanya has been my friend for nearly Three years. She is a human with blue eyes and honey blonde hair, and a little bit taller than me.

"I know, but still she has to hurry up otherwise we WILL be late" I said.

Marzia always liked to play with her toys in the morning or sometimes she would finish her colouring either in her room or down stairs. She would take forever; she liked to take her time. She reminded me of my younger self when I used to take my time in St. Vladimir's Academy. Or as I like to call it _'Vampire Academy'._

"And you never like being on time anyway. I always like to be on time" Eddie said, coming out the kitchen. Tanya laughed. Eddie Castile was the one who came with me, not only to protect _**me**_because he promised a special someone, but to help raise my Daughter.

"She's just a kid and we have plenty of time" he finished.

"I know, I need to relax more often"

"Yeah, you do" Tanya said. She then got up and sat next to me.

"I can't help it; I'm just a little worried"

"About what?" she asked.

"That I won't get it ready in time"

"I don't blame you to get all of this stuff ready for my party, is that why you and Eddie are leaving early for work today?"

"Yes, obviously, and well I have to get it planned on time so I don't ruin it and Eddie is just going to lift the heavy stuff"

"Hey" Eddie exclaimed. But I ignored him.

"I want to be perfect for you, you deserve it Tan. It's at least the best thing I can give you" it was true. Tanya took me in when she found out me and Eddie was homeless on our first week of work and when I was six months pregnant with Marzia. Well me and Ed weren't exactly homeless we slept in some hotels when we had the money to stay in one. Tanya had been really kind to us when she took us in and we became friends then. She treated us like we were her family, because of what happened to her a long time ago and I can't blame her for that. So it was at least kindest thing I can give Tanya.

"I know you do, but you really shouldn't do this for me. I'm too old to party"

"You're thirty-eight, how is that old? And it's going to be a small party I promise" I said. She scoffed.

"Rose, I really doubt it's going to be a 'small party'" Eddie said in a sarcastic tone.

"Because knowing you nearly my entire life, you won't have a small party" he said. I laughed.

"Well, I am going to try anyway. I don't want it to be too big, so that it scares Marzia. You know who she doesn't like big crowds around her, I'm only bringing in the people WE know" I said smiling.

"Yeah, she's a child who will get over it in a few moments to getting used to new people, you know that" Tanya said.

"Yeah, remember when we went over your parents' house on your sister's birthday" she nodded. Marzia doesn't like People crowding around her, it make her feel claustrophobic, in a way. I didn't know why, it just did.

I then heard footsteps coming down the stair and I turned around I saw my beautiful little girl standing at the bottom of the steps, Marzia. Tanya and I got of the chair and I asked Marzia.

"Hey baby, are you ready to go?" Marzia nodded. So I went to Marzia and picked her up while Tanya got the car keys.

"Is everyone ready?" I asked.

"Yup" Tanya said popping the 'p'.

"Ready as I'll ever be" Eddie said. And Marzia nodded her head again, smiling.

"Ok, let's go" I said. Tanya, Eddie and I hurried out the door, while I was still holding Marzia, and into the car, which was a red Ford Focus Titanium. I strapped Marzia in the back seat into her little car seat and then got in the passenger seat.

"Is she strapped in properly?" Tanya asked.

"Yeah, I think. Eddie is she strapped in properly?" Eddie quickly checks the car seat and gave me a thumbs up.

"Good. Let's roll" I said. We then drove off to Sookie's nursery 'Tiny Tots Nursery'. It was a good nursery, but Marzia didn't like it. I don't know why she didn't like it; she didn't really talk to anyone there. She was more of a mute child; she doesn't even talk to me, Eddie or Tanya. I don't know why she won't speak. When I went to see a doctor about this, two months ago, I asked the doctor why Marzia wasn't talking to anyone and she said to me told me that Marzia was quiet because that some gifted and talented children don't say much when they are young and she'll speak when she's ready otherwise she'll remain a mute. She was only two and a half years old, and I thought it was normal for them to talk at that age or younger. And basically all I had to wait until she was ready to talk.

We had made it to Sookie's nursery on time, as we were a little bit early of course, as always. But I always like to be on time because of work. Tanya and I got out the car and eddie unstrapped Marzia from her car seat and carried her out the car and we all went over to the nursery play-pen, which was outside the door of the nursery. All of Marzia's friends were playing with the toys that lay scattered on the floor. Eddie put Marzia down on her feet and she immediately ran to the toys, smiling. I laughed.

"Well what do you know, they bought new toys" Tanya said. I looked over to the toy box where I saw some clean, new looking toys.

"Yeah, I'm glad actually because the old toys were starting to get dirty and mouldy looking in a way" I replied.

"Or Because Marzia has been stealing them" Eddie whispered to me.

"Yeah I bet, and Marzia has become a really fast runner"

"Yeah, she's going to become a little female version of Usain Bolt" said a new voice walking up to us, and it was mine, Tanya's and Eddie's boss, Chuck. He was cute looking, with those pale green eyes and light brown hair. He kind of reminded me of Adrian, a little.

"Hey Chuck, where's Scotty?" Tanya asks. And Chuck points to see a little spitting image of Chuck playing with a toy car next to Marzia.

"Awe, they're so cute playing together" I said in awe.

"Well you wait till they grow up, they won't be cute then" said Chuck, smiling.

"Yeah, they'll be trouble makers by the age of six, like you Rose" Eddie said, smirking towards me.

"No way, my daughter's not like that, I mean sure I threw a book at my teacher head when I was Six, and caused trouble, but that doesn't mean Marzia inherited my trouble-making attitude" I said giving the innocent face.

"Yeah, sure" Tanya said sarcastically, raising an eyebrow, smiling.

I turned to look at Marzia and Chuck's son, Scotty, who was running towards us. I picked Marzia up as she lifted her arms for a pickup, with a little doll in her hand. She rested her head on my shoulder as she was playing with the doll she found.

"Hey, you ok?" I ask her. Marzia nodded her head. I sigh.

"Daddy, can I have my bott-bott?" Little Scotty asked Chuck, as Chuck held him in his arms. **(*A/N*: 'bott-bott' is what my little niece and nephew calls their bottles or ask for one)**.

"No, not yet you can have one when you get into class or when you come home from nursery, ok?" Chuck said nicely. Scotty made a little whining sound but calmed down eventually and said.

"Ok daddy".

I looked back at Marzia who was now looking at me with those big brown eyes of hers. Those beautiful eyes, the eyes that reminded me of someone very special to me, someone whom I still love.

"Do you want me to go play with you?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Ok. I want you to be good for me today, ok? No stealing toys, ok, promise?" she nodded.

"And if you DO steal any toys today Madame, I would have to tickle torture you" Eddie whispered to Marzia and she looked up at him and gave the innocent Hathaway smile at him.

"Aww, you too cute for me to tell you off" Eddie cooed. I giggled at him. Marzia liked to steal toys from her nursery, sometimes. I would look in her bag to see a doll or a toy, and I would tell her to stop stealing, but she doesn't. Even Eddie tells her not to steal. He's like a father to her, he's the only one that knows what Marzia is like, other than Tanya as well, and Marzia needed a father figure in her life. Not just a house surrounded by girls.

I jumped when the Bell went, and Mrs Mouland, Marzia's nursery teacher, called all the children over to come into class. I then gave Marzia a hug and a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you, be good for me ok? I'll pick you up early today so we can Aunt Tanya's party, ok? And don't forget to give her your present" I whispered. I felt her head nod on my shoulder.

"Don't start giving any clues about anything, ok?" I asked. She nodded. I then pulled away from her and she quickly gave Eddie a hug.

"Bye Princess, have a good day" Eddie said. He then gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, released her, she quickly gave Tanya a hug. I then gave Marzia her Book-bag and then I let her run off to go into her class room. She turned to me and waved and I waved back. Then she turned and went to class. And me, Tan and Eddie finally headed towards the car.

"Time to get going peeps, let's roll" Eddie said and we drove of for work.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm glad some of you like this re-write and I really loved your reviews and I'm glad some of you favourite it **

***To Guest*: - it is kind of an R/D story, not an R/E story, but if you read it when I post more chapters then you would understand where this story is going and by the way I'm not a Dimitri hater, I'm Dimitri lover and I don't care what you think of this story, but if you still don't like it, don't read it, simples.**

***To Iresha (Guest)*:- Marzia is two and half years old, almost three, and yes it was Eddie, I hope you don't mind that **

**Chapter 2 – My Job**

We finally made it to work, and by the time we got there, it started to rain, much to our surprise anyway. The weather started to get more and more depressing every now and then. It wasn't always like this, it would always be sunny, but it had to rain sometime otherwise this place would dehydrate and become a crusty wasteland. It's been raining for the past few days now, and it really started to get on my nerves. But it will go away eventually.

Tanya and I quickly got dressed for work in the changing rooms, while Eddie went to see Chuck quickly about Tanya's party.

The place we worked was called 'Chuck's Burgers' and obviously, Chuck owned the place. And the clothes we had to work in were horrible, even Marzia hated them, much to my surprise. It was a red waitress dress with a pouch just under my waist, it looked absolutely horrible on my after I had Marzia, It was because It was a bigger size before I had her and it still looks huge on me now, I look like a Kangaroo. I asked Chuck for a smaller size a few months ago, but he still hasn't given me the damn thing. But Tanya and I had to wear them anyway, even though we hated them.

My usual work hours are from 9' till 4', but we always got there by ten to' and I'm lucky Marzia's nursery starts at eight-thirty and finishes at four-thirty. Me and Eddie are lucky that we're leaving two and a half hours early and I know you might be thinking, that we're not going get the party don't in two hours, but after work Tanya said she would be going over her parents' house for a while then she's bringing them back to our place. Eddie said that he'll go back to our place and get the stuff sorted while I pick up Marzia from nursery and then we can finish it from there.

As soon as Tanya and I finished putting our work clothes on, everyone we worked with started saying 'Happy birthday' to Tanya, then we started taking orders from everyone and giving them their burgers and that. But still at least I enjoy work, sometimes when I'm not doing anything.

"Can we have three cheese burgers, with two medium fries on table twelve please" I said checking in my order, then Mark came up to the till next to me to check in his order. I haven't seen that guy in four days, where has he been?

"Can we have two salad burgers with a bottle of water and a carton of juice" he said.

"Hey Max, how are you?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm good thanks, how's you and Marzia?"

"Yeah we're fine thanks. She's still as quiet as ever, but still"

"Yeah I know what you mean" he said. Mark was another close friend of ours. He had sandy blonde hair, with grey eyes. He was the same height as me, but two years older and he had a little bit of a crush on me when I started working here, I think he still does. I like him too but not in that way. There was only one person that I loved in my life, and it was Marzia's father, and I wasn't really ready to try another relationship, just in case something happened.

"So where have you been for the past four days then? Have you been on holiday?" I said giving the Hathaway smile.

"No. I was off ill. I went to the doctors and they said I had some sort of fever and told me to take a few days off till I'm feeling better" he said. So that's why he's been gone for four days. I thought he WAS on holiday or something.

"Oh. Well I hope you're ok"

"I'm here aren't I? I wouldn't if I was still sick" good point.

"Yeah I guess" I said. Then just as Mark was about to say something, my cue order came up.

"Table twelve; we have an order for table twelve, please" someone called.

"Coming! Got to go see you at the party ok" I said leaving Mark to wait for his order. I went up to the counter and picked up my tray and went to table twelve.

"Miss, Can I have my tea now?" some man asked me.

"Yes sir" I said as I walked pass him. But some people kept bumping into me, but I was still carrying the trey luckily enough. Then I finally found table twelve. Considering the fact that I've worked here for almost two years, I still keep getting lost around the tables. So it was lucky that they had numbers on each of them.

"Ok, here's your lunch and enjoy" I said as I gave them their food. I started to turn away but the guy grabbed my arm and turned me towards him. He was wearing a black leather jacket and he was wearing a pony tail. And he looked to be in his forty's and so did some of his friends, they all looked like bikers to me.

"Hey honey, you single?" I pulled away from him and looked at him in disgust. I started to walk away till he pulled on my arm and turned me towards him again.

"Hey, I asked you a question"

"A question I answered by walking away, and that wasn't very nice to ask a lady that, was it?" I pulled away from him.

"Awe come on, I bet you're looking for someone to take to bed?" I stared in disgust. I saw Eddie in the corner of my eye, looking like he wanted to kill the man the grabbed my arm.

"From the looks of you, there isn't much to screw"** (a reference from the first Vampire Academy :D)**

"Hey don't start getting cheeky with me, little lady" he pointed at me.

"And don't point at me, so why don't finish your lunch and leave so I don't break your neck" I whispered and glared at him. His friends winced when I said that threat. I started to notice the man who grabbed me was looking up and down my body and then looked up to on my face.

"You're a feisty one aren't you?" he crossed his arms and smirked at me.

"Like I said finish your lunch and leave, so you don't cause a scene" I then walked away.

"I guess I'll see you soon" he called to me.

"Over my dead body" I whispered. He didn't grab me again when I walked away, which was lucky, otherwise I would have broken his nose. And I was starting to feel nauseous now, as if I was being watched.

"Hey Rose, you okay?" Eddie said standing in front of me, with his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm just glad I didn't cause a scene"

"So am I, but I'm sure if you did Chuck would of let you off with a warning"

"Yeah" Eddie stared at me for a few more seconds, like he thought something was really wrong with me.

"Hey are you sure you're okay, Rose? Cos you seem pretty shook up" he said. And before I knew it my nausea was gone.

_**That's weird, Dhampirs rarely feel sick. Unless it's something else**_

"Uhh, yeah I'm fine" I lied. He looked at me again for a few moments before nodding his head.

"Well I'll let you get back to work. I'll see you after" I nodded my head and he then walk off. I started going back up to the counter when a woman stopped me asking for an order.

"Excuse me miss? Can I take my order now?" she asked. So I got out my note pad and pen out from my pouch, getting ready to take another order.

"Of course, what would you like?" I asked.

**Special someone's POV**

I watched as that man grabbed Rose by the arm and how she pulled away. I was starting to get angry and jealous when the guy in the pony-tail grabbed her again. I heard her threatening him, which made me think Rose hasn't changed one bit, which made me smile, and I don't think he would touch her again when I get my fangs in him for what he said about 'taking her to bed'. But still I was so happy to see Rose again. It's been almost three years, if I remember correctly, and she's still as beautiful as ever.

I shouldn't be out in the daylight right now, but is raining so it wouldn't really be a problem to me. But it would, obviously, be a problem if the sun was out, so I better not take too long staring at my beautiful Roza. I've been watching her for two days now and she was still the most amazing person I ever met.

When I first found her, when it was raining, I saw her pick up a little girl from a nursery, With Eddie Castile, the boy who the survived the kidnapping incident in Spokane and another one of Rose's friends. The little girl looked about two or three, and she looked a bit like Rose but she had lighter hair like mine and the same colour eyes as I once had, as Rose's eyes where a bit darker, and she had a beautiful name, Marzia, a beautiful name for a beautiful little girl. Did she have a family now? Has she moved on? It made me jealous to think if the child was Eddie's, but Dhampir's can't have kids together and the child looked nothing like him, so that wasn't really a problem. But there was another person was on my mind too, Adrian Ivashkov. Could he be the father? But it didn't matter to me at the moment, either way I'm going to get Rose back. But I'm going to leave the child alone. Knowing me I would never hurt an innocent child.

I sighed and turned back, away from 'Chuck's Burgers', so Rose wouldn't see me. She probably felt a little nausea crawling up on her. And I'm surprised that she hasn't fully sensed me, with her Shadow-Kissed feelings, and went into Guardian mode. I wonder what was going on there.

I still haven't forgotten that she was Shadow-Kissed with Princess Vasilissa and I still remember the time where Rose took the Darkness away from the princess and nearly killed Jesse Zeklos, which made me laugh sometimes.

I was starting to get hungry now, so I better get someone to have a drink from. Or I can wait for those 'Bikers' to come out and I can probably have my way with them first. But like I said, either way I'm going to get Rose back and I can't wait to see her face when I see her when we meet again.

**Don't forget to like and review **** and sorry if I made any mistakes.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – My Little Helper **

It was now time for me and Eddie to leave work and for me to pick up Marzia from nursery. I told the nursery staffs a little lie to get Marzia out of nursery early; I told them she would be going to the doctors for a check-up. It was only one little lie I told them, but still at least Marzia gets to go out early and help me and Eddie with the party plans, which she was really excited about for the past few days. And Marzia's next check-up was in two weeks.

Eddie and I went our separate ways and I started walking to Marzia's nursery. Marzia's nursery wasn't that far anyway, it was a twenty or thirty minute walk from 'Chuck's Burgers', so not that far to be honest. But because it was raining still, I was going to have to run there, even though I was wearing a coat.

When I got to the Nursery, I stood in the reception office waiting for Marzia. The Office receptionist took about five minutes to find what class room she was in. the receptionist had red curly hair, with pale blue eyes and she was wearing a smart standard work suit. Maybe she was new because I haven't seen her around here in the nursery before. I remember the other receptionist when I last came to pick up Marzia to take her to the doctors. Oh well, maybe she retired. She was quite old to be fair, maybe in her late seventy's or something like that.

The receptionist finally came with my gorgeous little angel holding her hand and her book-bag in the other. She was wearing her cute little purple rain-coat, which I got her last year for Christmas. Her face instantly lit up with a smile when she saw me and ran towards me. I pick her up and swirled her into a hug.

"Hey baby, you ok?" I asked. She pulled away and nodded, still smiling.

"Good, are you ready to go?" she nodded again.

"Good" I gave her a kissed her cheek, put her back on her feet and made sure her coat was zipped up and we both made our way out the reception door. She held my hand while I carried her book-bag in my other hand, as we were both running to the bus stop, and it felt a little heavy than today, that's when I guessed that she stole more toys. I always told her not to take anymore toys, but she never listens to me. I sometimes give up on telling her that it's wrong to steal. We both made it to the bus stop, out of the rain. I didn't really want to walk, or run, home in the rain, because I knew Marzia would be out of breath and we both knew we couldn't run all the way home. I sat down on a bench and I pulled Marzia on my lap and wrapped my arms around her little body.

"Did you enjoy nursery today?" I asked her, she gave me a short nod. And I'm guessing she didn't, but like I said 'she never enjoys nursery for some reason', but she'll be leaving soon, in a few years.

"Are you excited about the party?" she looked up at me smiling and nodding.

"Good, because you're going to be helping me and Papa Eddie with the party plans and you're wearing your new party dress at the party" I whispered excitedly. She clapped her hands and smiled even brighter. I bought Marzia a little purple dress, which was more of a lavender colour, and it was knee length and I bought her little purple slippers to match her dress and I bought it for her a few days ago. I know it will look cute on her and I know she will love it too, as her favourite colour is purple.

Our bus finally arrived, so I paid for mine and Sookie's tickets and we were both on our way home. As Marzia was sat down playing a game on my phone, I decided to take a quick peak in her book-bag, and when I did I saw a little pink teddy bear along with little toy horse. I looked up at the bus ceiling and sighed.

_**I am so gunna get into trouble for this one day**_

I don't know how she could get away from stealing to be honest; she was very good at it. It makes me think she'll be a bank robber or one of them artefact/diamond robbers you see in the movies. But either way she was really good at getting away with it I have to admit, but at the same time I should be angry with her for doing it.

We were almost home now, so I decided to press the button on the handle. Our house was just around the corner from the bus stop. It took us about ten minutes to get home by bus, so we'd be home in no time. We both got off the bus and ran all the way to our house and by the time we got in we were both soaking wet.

"Eddie, we're home" I called as I closed the door.

"Oh good, could you quickly help me with the speakers?" Eddie called back in the front room.

"Sure let me just take my coat off and I'll be there" I called back to him.

"Okay, could you make it quick? Cause I might drop and break it"

"Like hell you will! Alright, take your coat off and quickly get two towels from the bath room and come back downstairs and we'll get started, ok?" I said turning to Marzia as I took my coat off, she nodded and she took her coat off and threw it on the floor. I put my hands on my hips as I watched her zoom up the stairs, and shook my head.

_**Wow she really is like Usain Bolt**_

I giggled and put both our coats on the coat hangers and I then helped Eddie with the speakers.

"You took your time didn't you?" he said

"Well sorry, the bus was late and it was raining"

"Fair enough" he finished as we placed the giant speaker next to the CD player in the corner, about ten feet away from the window.

"Phew, glad that's done. The speakers are really heavy" Eddie said. I laughed.

"Not to mention really expensive and I thought you were a lot stronger then I was"

"Well you did kick my ass when we were in school"

"Yup" I said popping the 'p'.

"I need to exercise more, it been a while since I done real training"

"Same, well I do run every now and then in the morning when I have time"

"Yeah I know, I was thinking of running with you in the morning"

"Then why didn't you?"

"Probably cos I'm lazy"

"You idiot" I said playfully punching him in the arm.

"Ow" he exclaimed playfully. I giggled.

I heard a little thud as I saw Marzia holding two towels in her arm. She always knocks, seeing as she can't speak to let me know she's in the room. I smiled. Marzia quickly ran over to Eddie and gave him a hug and Eddie gave her a hug back.

"Hey princess, did you have a good day?" Eddie asked her and she looked up at him and nodded her head.

"Alright come here, let's get you dried up" I said and Marzia came towards me with the towels. I took the towels off her and place them on the sofa. I grabbed one of them and started scrubbing her to get her dry.

"Eddie could you grab the stuff from the kitchen so I can lay them out on the table later?" I ask him.

"Sure" and he left to get the stuff from the kitchen. Marzia started making a little whining noise, which often sounded like she was whimpering at the same time like a dog; she hated it when I scrubbed her dry after a shower and when it rains. She kept on whining till I stopped.

"Ok, listen Marzia if you want to help me with the party plans, I want you to stop whining so I can get you dry so the decorations don't get wet ok?" she nodded.

"And you WILL be having a bath later so you can smell all nice for the party, and I might let you wear some of my make-up" she smiled and clapped her hands wildly, I couldn't help but laugh.

"So is that a deal?" I asked curling a smile on my lips. She nodded.

"Ok, good" I finished drying her off, wrapped the towel around her little body and got a new set of dry clothes and put them on, I then dried myself off and got changed too, and then we both then started to help Eddie get started on organizing the party. Eddie and I set up the table in the corners, Marzia started getting all the cups and plates and I then started placing all the food and drinks on the table and Eddie started connecting the wires from the speakers to the CD player. I made Marzia do all the easier stuff as Eddie and I did the harder, because she is small and wouldn't have the strength to hold anything heavy. After that we started on that poster that said 'Happy Birthday Tanya', with stars and hearts around it, Marzia and I made that specially. Then Eddie and I started to move the sofa's to the corner, so that we can dance around the living.

We still had loads to do, so I decided to give ourselves a quick lunch break before returning to the job. I figured we deserve a little break form it, as we were almost done anyway; all we have next was to put up the party posters and get ready for when everyone to come to the party later on.

I know tonight is going to be the best night in Tanya's life that she will never forget, possibly Marzia's too. I like to think her as a little good version of me, but without the stealing. When I was little, I was a right little trouble maker, always making fights, always arguing with teachers, you name it, even ask Eddie. And I'm glad Marzia didn't inherit that, otherwise you'll be dealing with a 'Mini-Me', and that will be a pain in the ass. But anyway I'm glad we all got this party sorted and I'm glad Marzia was there to help me and enjoy helping me, that's what I call 'My Little Helper'.

**Don't forget to like and review **


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi guys, so most of you guessed who that special POV was and I decided to do this chapter in his POV just for you guys :) **

**Chapter 4 - Just my luck**

**Dimitri's POV**

I was wandering around looking for some place to feed and someone to feed from. It was still raining, which was a good thing otherwise I would have been burnt to a crisp. I got a pair of sunglasses so no-one would become suspicious of my eyes. I got them from a guy while I was in the park (but don't worry I didn't kill him). I decided to get out the rain, so I headed towards an ally way, I guess it looked like a dry place to go.

As I got in the ally way, I leaned my back against a wall in an ally way corner, waiting for someone to come by at least. It was the driest place I guess I could find. I couldn't stop thinking about Rose and how, kind of, mature she now became, and that little girl 'Marzia', they were both all I could think of at the moment. Marzia was a quiet little thing; I haven't heard say one word since I saw her. I guess maybe she's just a quite kid; some kids can be like that.

It still made me jealous to think that Rose was with another man, even if it WAS Eddie castile; I still made me want to sink my fangs in his little neck if she was together with him, but not in front of the little girl.

I was waiting for at least 30 minutes now and I was starting to get bored. I was on my way to leave when the Bikers those were in 'Chucks Burgers', the one that touched Rose, were here just stopped across the road on their bikes, just my luck.

"Hey Duke, do you think you're ever going to see that feisty chick again? I mean she is kind of hot" the biker with the blonde hair said. He looked like a gimpy looking thing; I can take him out first and save the best for last 'Duke'.

"Maybe, if she's nicer to me" Duke said.

"I wouldn't bet on it. She is a feisty one" the one with the helmet smirked.

"And that's what I like about her" Duke smiled.

"One feisty, sexy looking piece of ass" he finished and all three of them laughed. I looked at them with disgust and decided to make my approach to them. I had enough of them talking and laughing about Roza. They still continued to talk about Rose as I made my approach. They stopped when they noticed me.

"Hey man, you alright?" the blonde one said.

"Not a nice day for a walk is it?" he giggled. I smile and said.

"No it's not"

"So what are you doing out here then?" he asked, smiling. I smirked and said.

"Nothing really, just wondering about"

"Oh really?" duke said.

"Yeah pretty much and then I couldn't help but over hear that you were talking about someone"

"And what's that got to do with you big guy? You shouldn't be listening to other people conversations. It rude" the two bikers giggled, like little school girls. And Duke just smiled.

"I know, but do you know what else is rude?" I said.

"No, what?"

"Talking about taking someone, a friend of mine, to bed and calling her _'a nice piece of ass'_"

All there smiles dropped and they looked up at me with wide eyes with surprise.

"Oh, um . . . how do you know?" the helmet guy asked me. I stayed quiet.

"Have you been following us, big guy?" I still smile and said.

"Oh no, I was just looking out for her that's all. You see I'm just an old friend of hers that I haven't seen in a while and I've been trying to look for her, and when I did . . ." I took steps towards them.

"I saw what you did" I continued and pointed at Duke.

"And what is it that you want from us?" Duke asked. I put my hand down and said.

"Just a little talk that's all, about why 'Duke' was offering her a bed with him? When she is a mother" I sneered. I kept walking towards them.

"Did she send you to find us or something?" the blond one asked.

I decided to take of my sunglasses, and I glared at them with blood red eyes and gave them an evil smile, showing my fangs. They all gulped and stared in shocked. Then the blond one pulled out a pocket knife. I stopped.

"Come any closer and I'll have to put you down man" he sounded scared, and I like it when my victims get scared. It makes it more fun.

"Well, funny as you put that because . . . You can't kill the dead, but the dead can kill you"

I ran for the blond guy with the knife, I pushed him against the wall behind him. I tilted his head with my hands pulling on his hair and bit his neck he screamed. He friends watched in horror as I broke away from his neck and snapped it with my hands, hearing a sickening crack; I then let him go and watched as he flopped on the floor. I looked back at them with fresh, delicious blood dripping from my lips.

"Alright, who's next?"

**Sorry for any mistakes, don't forget to like and review xx**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Let's get this party started!**

**Rose's POV**

Everything was done now, finally. So I decided to give Marzia a bath, now I that I had my shower. Marzia hated baths, let alone getting dried. After getting her dried, we got dressed in our fabulous party dresses, Marzia looked so adorable, my dress was strawberry red, strapless and it was knee length, like Sookie's dress, and it was beautiful. I got out some hair straighteners and started straightening my hair. Marzia looked up at me with those big brown eyes, as if she was asking me to do her hair as well.

"I will do your hair once if finished mine. Ok?" she smiled. I giggled.

"And then I'll do your make-up" she jumped up and down and she hugged me. After straightening my hair I did Marzia's and I then put make-up on her, I only put purple eye shadow and blusher on her, so I didn't put too much on her, but she looked beautiful, just like her father. Then I put on some, only mascara, foundation and blusher, so not too much for me either. We both to have a look at ourselves in the mirror

"There, we look pretty don't we?" I said looking down at her. She looked up at me and nodded. She looked back down at the mirror and started doing celebrity poses, I giggled of how adorable it was. She looked back up at and gave me her beautiful smile.

She's so much like her father, like Dimitri.

I crouched down on one knee, so I was the same height at her. I placed a hand on her cheek, trying not to ruin her blusher, while I tried not to shed tears.

"You're so beautiful, so beautiful its hurts me" her smile got wider and she placed a hand on my cheek to wipe away a tear that fell. I didn't even notice that they starting to fall down now. So I quickly got up and went to get a tissue from the tissue box and dried away the tears. I didn't ruin my make-up, which was a good thing otherwise I would probably have to start all over again.

I looked back at Marzia, who was looking at me back with worry with those big chocolate brown eyes. Oh god why did she have to look like him. I feel cursed from it, but still she was my beautiful baby girl, and I wouldn't change anything in the world for her to look like him, because she was the little piece I have of him left.

"Don't worry about me baby girl, mommy's fine, ok? Mommy's just . . ." I couldn't stop looking at those beautiful eyes. It's as if she's looking deep into my own emotions to figure out what wrong. I gave her a smile, to show her everything is fine.

"Mommy's just fine" I finished. She gave a smile back, then ran to me and gave me a hug, I embraced her back. We both broke away.

"Come on, why don't we go show papa Eddie how pretty we look" I said. And Marzia gave me a very big smile and ran to find Eddie and I trailed behind her.

"Hey princess, wow you look beautiful!" I heard Eddie say and saw him holding Marzia in his arms. Marzia was smiling like crazy. I couldn't help but laugh by how cute it was. Eddie noticed me and he stared at me wide-eyed with amazement.

"Wow! Rose you look amazing" he said and I laughed again.

"Well you're not so bad yourself Castile" I said, Eddie was wearing a pale blue solid shirt with a few buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and he was wearing a pair of black jeans the match with the shirt. It really suited him I must admit.

"Ah Thanks rose" he said smiling. He turned to look at Marzia, who was frowning.

"But your much more beautiful baby girl" he said and her beautiful smile appeared again and she hugged him again.

Then there was a sudden heard a knock on the door.

"Wow they're early" I stood back up and went to open the door with Marzia following me. I opened the door to see Chuck, Scotty, Chuck's wife Mary and Mark by the door.

"Hey guys come on in" I welcoming them into the house. Eddie put Marzia down on her feet and Scotty was the first to come in and he gave Marzia a quick hug then pulled away.

"Come on Marzia, let go play" he said. Marzia nodded her and they both ran upstairs to play in her room.

"Wow. They are so energetic" Mary said. She's been married to Chuck for over six years, or so she told me. Then they had Scotty three years later. She is now Seven months pregnant with their second child, she's having another baby boy and she said she was going to name him 'Lee', which I thought was a nice name. Scotty was a very energetic child, like Marzia. But she was more active then him. Only because she has Dhampir blood in her and possibly Strigoi's too.

"Yeah, sometimes I don't know what I feed her" I laughed. I closed the door behind me and followed them into the front room.

"Help yourselves to a drink or something to eat if you want" Eddie said. pointing at the fod and dinks on the table.

"Oh sure thank you Eddie. So do you know who else is coming over?" Mary asked.

"Yeah, a few people from work are coming over; Tanya's family are coming over and the Belikov family are coming over"

"Oh yeah the Belikov family, what time are they coming over?" Mark asked.

"Um they said that they will be here . . . In just about 20 minutes" I said taking a quick glance at the clock.

"Oh ok" Mark said. The Belikov family decided to move here from Russia after finding out I was pregnant with Marzia. They offered me and Eddie a place to stay with them, but I refused the offer and told them that it was probably best to stay as far away from Russia as possible, just in case Dimitri tried to find me and make me his blood-whore again. And god knows what he would've done to Marzia if he found her.

I told them about why Eddie was coming with me and I told them about Tanya. I told them that Tanya knows about our kind and the other vampire kind. They seemed a little shocked to hear that, but the all accepted it and became close to Tanya and Eddie and treated them like family, like me and Marzia, seeing as we were a family. And after getting to know Eddie, Victoria, Olena's youngest Daughter, started developing a little crush on Eddie. I thought it was cute at first because I use to terrorise her about him and she hated it and to this day, I think she still has a little crush on him.

So the family agreed with me and they all decided that when they have enough money they would move here, and they did five months just after Marzia had been born. But we had to figure out about what to do about Victoria's and Paul's school, so like me they ran away. It was hard for them to leave Russia, but I had to keep them safe away from Dimitri too, because he might hurt them too. it was hard for them to get a house and buy food with little money. So I gave them my money and they now have an apartment not far from here, which was good. Their new apartment was small, but at least they were happy with it.

The moment they met Marzia for the first time, they looked into her eyes and saw their own, like a mirror. We still keep in touch every now and then, making sure everyone's ok and that, and sometime when we have the time we go over to spend the day in their house. Paul and Zoya go to the same human school and Sonya had a little girl called 'Elsa-Roza Belikova' named after me, kind of. Elsa doesn't go to nursery like Marzia does, she stay at home with Olena, Yeva and Sonya while the others are at school or at work.

About thirty minutes into waiting for the Belikov family they finally came and then we waited for another thirty minutes for the others to arrive.

Now the others were all here, we were all waiting for Tanya and her family to arrive, so we sat in the front room waiting for her to arrive. Marzia and Scotty finally came down stairs to greet the others and Marzia immediately ran into Olena the moment she saw her and gave her a bear hug, with a smile on her face. Olena pulled back to look at Marzia.

"Hello little one, are you ok?" she asked. Marzia nodded.

"Good have you been good for mommy?" Marzia nodded again.

"Awe did you miss us?" she nodded again and Olena pulled her into another hug. Then they both pulled away and Marzia then ran to Paul and Zoya, giving them bear hugs. I turned to look at Olena.

"She's so much like your son" I tell her. She gave a quiet giggle.

"Yeah, on the outside but on the inside she is so much like her mother; an active, strong-willed women and Guardian" she whispered the last part.

"Yeah, but let's not forget, Olena, that she has her father's calmness" I smile.

"And maybe that a good thing" she smiled back. I gave a mock hurt expression.

"Hey I can be calm too, only when I'm having a good time" I winked at Olena she laughed.

"Well Roza, to tell you the truth you remind me of me when I was a lot younger" she smiled.

"Olena belikova? A trouble maker? Don't make me laugh" I said sarcastically. She giggled

"What's this I hear about someone being a trouble maker?" Eddie joined in, holding a drink in his left hand.

"Oh apparently Olena was a trouble maker when she was a teenager" Eddie snickered and then Yeva decided to join our conversation.

"Hello Roza, hello Eddie and yes it's true Olena was a bit of a trouble maker" she looked at Olena then looked back at me.

"Hello Yeva, I'm surprised you came" I gave Yeva a quick hug then pulled away. Yeva and I became very close after she saw Marzia. She started talking about how Marzia is a miracle to be the daughter of two Dhampirs, or at least me, the Dhampir and her Strigoi Grandson Dimitri. Other than that, we became close.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world Roza, after all we're all family" she said. I gave a quick smile and said.

"Yeah we are" I gave her another hug. Then Yeva quietly whispered in my ear.

"I have to talk to you later about something Roza, so before we go home or something I will tell you, but I have to tell you in private, its Important" I started getting suspicious about what she meant, but I nodded. We pulled away and I turned to look at Marzia who was playing with Paul, Zoya, Scotty and Sonya with baby Elsa.

"Aren't they cute playing together" Eddie said. I smiled.

"Yeah they are, they're adorable" I turned back to Olena and Yeva and asked.

"Where are Vika and Sonya?" I looked around the room till Olena said.

"They're getting some drink and they seem to be talking to someone" I turned around to see them talking to Mark. I giggled.

"Got to love them, don't you?" I turned back to them.

"I got to say they haven't changed. Even when-" I was interrupted when someone said.

"She's coming, I can see her car up ahead" Eddie ran to the window to see a Red Ford Focus Titanium pulling up on the side-walk and opening the car door.

"Quick everyone hide!" he said turning back and he then turned off the lights, hoping that she didn't notice. So everyone hide in their places and waited for them moment. I grabbed Marzia and hid behind a counter.

We started hearing conversations outside and then we heard the door-knob rattle, then open. We all waited then the lights turned.

"SURPRISE!" we all stood up and shouted.

Tanya looked surprised, as this was unexpected for her. I wasn't even going to tell her about the party I was setting up for her, but she somehow found out. I ran to Tanya, with Marzia and we both gave her a quick hug as she embraced us back.

"Well this was unexpected" she said. I pulled away and said.

"Weal your lucky you find out about this"

"I saw the lights off and I thought that we were going somewhere else" she smiled at me and Marzia.

"No we weren't" I giggled.

"Thank you"

"Don't thank us it was an honour, now come and give me some love tot" I then let Tanya past and I put Marzia down. Tanya gave Eddie a hug then she went to thank and hug everyone as I greeted her family into the hose and they embraced me with hugs. Once everyone was done hugging each other I shouted.

"Come on people, let's get this party started!" everyone whooped. And I turned on 'Dizzee Rascal – Bonkers'.

_**I wake up every day it's a daydream Everythin' in my life ain't what it seems I wake up just to go back to sleep I act real shallow but I'm in too deep.**_

_**And all I care about is sex and violence A heavy bass line is my kind of silence Everybody says that I gotta get a grip But I let sanity give me the slip.**_

_**Some people think I'm bonkers But I just think I'm free Man, I'm just livin' my life There's nothin' crazy about me.**_

We all started dancing and I stood by the corner of the Kitchen, thinking about what Yeva said about wanting to talk about something important. I just hope it had nothing to do with Marzia, anything but Marzia.

I watched as she danced around with Paul as Zoya danced with Scotty. I thought it was adorable, I giggled. Then I saw Mark coming towards me, he held out his hand and said.

"Would you like to dance with me" it was adorable with the way he asked me. So I held my hand in his. I smiled and said.

"Yeah sure, I'd love to" so we both made our way to the 'Dance floor' and danced.

_**Some people think I'm bonkers But I just think I'm free Man, I'm just livin' my life There's nothin' crazy about me.**_

_**Some people pay for thrills But I get mine for free Man, I'm just livin' my life There's nothin' crazy about me.**_

_**Mmm, yeah, I'm back in the floor now.**_

_**I wake up every day it's a daydream Everythin' in my life ain't what it seems I wake up just to go back to sleep I act real shallow but I'm in too deep.**_

_**And all I care about is sex and violence A heavy bass line is my kind of silence Everybody says that I got to get a grip But I let sanity give me the slip.**_

_**Bon, bon, bon, bon, bon, bon, bon, bonkers**_

_**Some people think I'm bonkers But I just think I'm free Man, I'm just livin' my life There's nothin' crazy about me.**_

I laughed and smiled as I danced. I felt a little tug on my leg and I looked down to see Marzia tugging my leg to get my attention, she looked up at me opening her arms up at me. I picked her up and asked her.

"Hey baby, are you ok?" she nodded. I smile at her.

"Good, would you like to dance with me and Mark?" she smiled and nodded again.

"Ok" Mark said smiling at Marzia, she turned to him and reached her arms out to him. I gave her to him and the three of us danced. This was what I want fir all my friends and my daughter, a good life. One that they will never forget and one Marzia will defiantly never forget.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – The Presents and Something Important**

***Warning: this is a very long chapter :D***

**Rose's POV**

After I had finished dancing to three songs with Marzia, Mark and have a few cups of wine, I decided to take a little break. Marzia still continued dancing, this time she was dancing with Eddie to Jessie J's 'Do it Like a Dude', god I loved that song. In a way it kind of reminded me of me.

I saw Mark walk over to me and make himself comfortable sat next to me, I gave him a short smile and patted his head.

"Tired are we?" I ask in amusement. He gave me a chuckle.

"Just about" I gave a short laugh. Then just as the song finished Marzia and Eddie came strolling towards me and Marzia jumped on my lap and laid her head on my shoulder.

"Are YOU getting tired now?" I ask Marzia and she shook her head, I giggle at her and wrap my arms around her little body.

"Your daughter is so much like you, Hathaway" Eddie said panting.

"How do you mean?" I smile.

"She doesn't know when to quit" he put his hands on his hips.

"Well she gets it from her father more then she gets it from me"

"Her father?" Mark questioned.

_**Oh shit.**_

Mark didn't know anything about Marzia's real dad; all he knows is that he was a 'total deadbeat' as he likes to call him. But Dimitri didn't know about his child because he is a Strigoi and when that time come for Marzia to understand who her real father is, I won't know what's going to happen and I am scared that I won't be around long enough to tell her, because one day I know he will find me and he will make me his Forever and I won't be in Marzia's life until I find her when she's older.

"I thought you said he was a deadbeat and you don't like mentioning him?"

"Are we really going to mention this if front Marzia?" I said in anger covering her fragile ears.

"Cos if we are, I would like to discuss it when she's not here" I said and Mark went quiet and then he got up and went somewhere. Eddie looked at me with worry.

"You okay?" he asks hesitantly.

"Yeah" I say looking up at him.

"Yeah I'm just a little-" I cut myself off. I saw Eddie sit next to me and pat my back. I look down at Marzia who was giving me glassy eyes like she was going to cry and I understand why.

"Hey baby, don't worry about Mark is just a little drunk and he didn't mean to call someone a bad name" Marzia looked at me for a few seconds before nodding her head. I kissed her forehead and told her.

"Hey, why don't you go and find Scotty and Zoya and go play with them for a while" she nods her head and jumps off my lap and runs to find Scotty and Zoya. God, why did I have to mention Dimitri in front of Mark? I'm such an idiot. I knew I shouldn't have mentioned him, because Mark would've gone mad. He thinks that Dimitri left me when I was having Marzia. Well that's what I told him even. I told everyone that, but only Tanya, Eddie and the Belikov Family know the truth, cos they were part Marzia's family and they deserved the truth. Like Marzia's does when she's older. That's why sometimes I call Eddie 'Papa Eddie' to her, cos Eddie has been there for her till the day she was born. But I don't call him 'daddy' or 'dada' cos I didn't seem right. I mean she will know the truth one day, that's why I do it. Cos in a way, she knows Eddie's not her real dad, I don't know how. But hey what can you do when your child looks like someone, someone you love.

"Hey, is something bothering you?" Eddie asks me. I forgot he was sitting next to me.

"No, no I'm fine" I lied. And there was no point in lying, cos Eddie knew I was lying anyway.

"No you're not, something is clearly bothering you, what is it?"

"Nothing, don't worry" I look away from him and stare at my feet.

"Don't worry? Rose I'm your friend I'm bound to worry, not only that I promised a friend. I promised Mason that I would help you if anything was wrong and I know something is wrong. Just tell me" he says calmly as he wraps his arms around my shoulder. Mentioning Mason made my heart stop for a little bit. It's been three years since he was killed in Spokane. That memory haunts me every now and then because it was my fault that I told him about it, but I guess it was time to spill the beans about how I'm feeling; like shit. I couldn't hide it forever and I guess it would be good to just let it all out.

"She looks so much like Dimitri, Eddie" he gave me a look of confusion.

"Marzia, she looks so much like him and it hurts me everyday" I said, my heart pounding. Eddie rubs my shoulder and says.

"Hey it's okay"

"No, no it's not okay" I sigh and went quiet for a moment. Then I look up at Eddie and say.

"Every time I look into her eyes, or see her smile, or see her run and play. All I see is Dimitri and I have to live with that, Eddie"

"So? Just because she looks like you mentor doesn't mean-" I cut him off.

"But he wasn't just my mentor, Eddie, he was my everything. Me and Dimitri were in love and he risked his life for me by becoming something that more evil then Demons themselves"

"I know, but Rose sometimes you just have to let the past go and move on to the future"

"How?" I said becoming annoyed.

"How can I when all I think about is Dimitri?"

"I know Rose, but don't forget Marzia IS a little piece of him"

"I know that, but sometimes I have dreams. Dreams that one day Marzia will finally meet him and we'll be a family and sometimes I even dream about the past, like what he did to me when I found him" I said sadly, I could feel my eyes getting all watery with tears. Eddie just looks at me with sadness and worry.

"Well maybe that's a good thing that you're dreaming about Marzia being with her dad, not as a Strigoi I mean but ya know, cos you never know. It could come true"

"How?" I ask quietly.

"By believing, I guess"

"But Eddie, Marzia can't ever meet her real dad because he is a Strigoi now and you know that there is no-way to bring the man I once loved back and you're the only father she's ever going to have cos you've been there for her" Eddie sighed.

"I know, but the thing is you can't keep letting yourself down all the time because of this. I promise you that maybe one day, just one day we will find a cure for him"

"But there isn't, there never has been and there probably never will be"

"We don't know that. And just think about it if there is a cure to help Dimitri, then you won't have to worry about Marzia growing up without her real father"

"I know, but you're the only person that's been like a real father to her and she will always think like that"

"But Rose I'm not her real father, not biologically anyway, but the thing is I would still do anything for that precious little girl even if it means she has to discover the truth when she's older, I will always be there for her. She means so much to me, just as she does to you"

"But sometimes I just think to myself if I shouldn't tell her the truth, but I know its gunna come out one day anyway"

"Exactly, so at the moment think about what's best for Marzia until the truth comes out, cos one day me and you both know that we will have to tell her" he said and I went silent for a few moments.

"Yeah. But sometimes I get the strangest feeling like she already knows that one day she will know"

"Listen don't worry about that now, worry about that later, cos you and her have a whole other life to think about instead of this one" he said. I look to find Marzia, who was playing with Paul, Scotty, Zoya, baby Elsa and another few children, who were Tanya's nephews Jack, John and Phil.

"I guess so. But you know that maybe before we even do all that stuff, he will find me" I said looking back at him.

"But we don't know that and try not to think like that, be happy, and not just for me and Tan but for Marzia too, cos you know how much she hates seeing her own mother being sad, cos it makes her sad too" he said hearing his voice shake a little

"I know and I will try"

"No don't try, really be happy and let the real Rose Hathaway show everyone that she is that strong stubborn person that she is" he smiled.

"Okay, I will"

"You promise?"

"I promise, I mean like you said I'm Rose Hathaway, the stubborn girl who doesn't take shit from anyone and is strong to fight for the ones she loves" I smile.

"That's my girl" we both laugh.

"Hey, I aint no-ones girl" I said making a serious face and pointed a finger at him. He laughs. I give Eddie a hug and say.

"Thank you for being there Eddie" he hugs me back.

"Anything for a friend in need, especially one I made a promise to" he whispers in my ear. And we both sit there for a while hugging each other. And the next song that played was 'Born this Way' by Lady GaGa.

_**My mama told me when I was young**_

_**We are all born superstars**_

_**She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on**_

_**In the glass of her boudoir**_

_**"There's nothing wrong with loving who you are"**_

_**She said, "'Cause he made you perfect, babe"**_

"Hey your favourite song, do you want to dance?" Eddie asks me and I pull away and say

"Sure I was gunna ask you that anyway" he laughs. Then we made our way to the dance floor and start dancing to my favourite song

_**I'm beautiful in my way**_

_**'Cause God makes no mistakes**_

_**I'm on the right track, baby**_

_**I was born this way**_

_**Don't hide yourself in regret**_

_**Just love yourself and you're set**_

_**I'm on the right track, baby**_

_**I was born this way**_

_**Oh there ain't no other way**_

_**Baby I was born this way**_

_**Baby I was born this way**_

_**Oh there ain't no other way**_

_**Baby I was born this way**_

_**I'm on the right track, baby**_

_**I was born this way**_

After that song finished and that little Dance with Eddie and to help clear my bad mood, I decided that I think it was time for Tanya to open her presents.

"Alright everyone! I think it's time for the B-day girl to open up her presents, don't ya think?" I shout to the crowd and everyone cheered. So I went to grab Tanya by the hand and pull her away from the group she was talking to as she smiled in embarrassment and I sat her down on the sofa that was pressed against the wall by me and Eddie as we were sorting the party stuff out.

So once Tanya was seated, everyone put their presents in front of her, there was at least 20 presents lying in front of her waiting to be opened and the first present she was opening was from me and Marzia. As she finished opening the present she looked at me and Marzia in awe.

"Awe thank you guys, that is so sweet of you" she said giving me and Marzia a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Then she sat back down and pulled out a pink teddy beat that held a red love heart and in the middle of the heart it said, in blue writing, it said _'Fabulous Friend and Amazing Aunt'_

"You look after that, because I had that specially made, I did" I said pointing at the bear.

"Awe, I will Hun don't worry, it means a lot. I hope it didn't cost too much" Tanya said cuddling the bear.

"Hey! Don't worry about the price, worry about the presents that are waiting to be opened" I joked and everyone laughed.

"Oh Roza, you're just as impatient a Vika when she want to go shopping for clothes" I heard Sonya say laughing.

"Hey! I'll take that as a complement" Victoria exclaims and everyone laughs again.

"Alright come on, back to the presents" I laugh. I heard Tanya laugh and she shook her head and went back to opening the presents. The next present she was opening was from Eddie.

"Oh wow! Thank you Eddie, this is so thoughtful of you" Tanya says looking at what appeared to be a photo of me, Marzia, Tanya and Eddie cuddled up together on the beach which was last summer, it was in a wooden photo frame with shiny blue diamonds on each corner of the frame and on the top, in blue writing, it said _'Best of Times'_. And that day at the beach really was the best of times, I always remember that day like it was yesterday. And not to mention that it was Marzia's first ever time going there, feeling the hot sand under your feet and swimming in the cold, salty water. and now this is another day for both Marzia and Tanya to never forget.

"Awe thank you so much Eddie, I love it" Tanya said giving Eddie a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I knew that picture meant a lot to us, so I thought 'hey why not put it in a frame to remember the good times'" Eddie said giving a little weird dance and everyone giggles.

"How much have you had?" I ask smiling an raising an eyebrow.

"Not a lot, just a few" he said.

_**Yeah right.**_

"Just a few' my ass Castile, it was obvious that you had more than just a few"

"Guys could you save this till later? There are children at present here" Mary said, almost laughing. I gave an apologetic look towards her.

"Sorry" I whisper.

"Typical Roza, always trying to start something" I hear Paul laugh.

"Oh ha ha very funny Paul" I smirk.

"Sometimes I don't know who you are when your drunk, Hathaway" Tanya laughs and resumes to opening the presents and I completely ignore her comment. As Tanya was opening her next present, I suddenly fell a hand gripping my shoulder and I turn around to see it was Yeva.

"Come to the kitchen with me now" she whispers. I gave her a look of confusion, then I realised that it was the think that she wanted to talk to me about, how could I have forgotten that? I nod my head and went to get up from my seat and we both made our way to the kitchen. Good thing the others didn't notice, they were too preoccupied with the birthday girl opening her presents.

Once we made our way to the kitchen, we sat down on the chairs that sat opposite each other. There was an awkward silence at the moment and I was about to speak Yeva spoke before me.

"You're probably what we're going to talk about. But don't worry, It's not all bad news" bad news?

"Umm what do you mean bad news?" I ask. She looked down at her feet for a moment before taking a deep breath and looking back up at me again.

"Okay, listen, Roza I need you Marzia, Eddie and Tanya to leave this place as quickly as possible" what? Why was she telling me to leave?

"Okay why?"

"Because it's not safe here Rose"

"What why?" okay where was this going? She said she wanted to tell me something important, but instead she was telling me to leave? Why?

"Because . . . look I don't think I should tell you, but trust me on this, it's the only way to keep you safe"

"Okay Yeva, what the hell are you talking about? First you're telling me that you wanted to tell me something important and now your deciding not to tell me and tell me to leave"

"Like I said it for that best that I don't tell you"

"Why? You can tell me anything, even if it's about me"

"I know but Rose I don't think this is something you would want to know anyway"

"Just tell me Yeva"

"I can't"

"Why?" I asked frustrated, I was getting fed up of trying to make a good day a bad one. Yeva's eyes went glassy with tears threatening to spill and she looked down on the floor and everything became quiet.

"Look Yeva I know your trying to help me, but please tell me what's going on. Because if you don't tell me what's wrong then how can you help me by keeping it a secret?" I finally said calmly. Yeva still went quiet. Why wasn't she telling me? Obviously she wanted to keep me and Marzia safe, but still why won't she say? Cos if she doesn't say then she's not helping, but I need to know even if it was something I didn't want know. I saw a tear fall from Yeva's eye and she quickly whipped it away from her cheek and looked up at me.

"Do you really want to know?" she asked quietly.

"Of course, I need to know, otherwise there was no point in you telling me and me asking" and that did it, she closed her eyes and took a few deep breathe. Then she finally opened her eyes that were looking straight into mine with so much worry, sadness and something else . . . Betrayal? Fear? I don't know. But I knew it was scaring her. And not going to lie, Its scaring me, a little, too. she took another deep breathe and finally she opens her mouth to speak but the words that came out of her mouth, she was right, those were the words I didn't want to hear.

"Dimitri" my eyes open in shock, horror.

"Dmitri's back. And he's not only coming for you"

**So what do you think is gunna happen *pfft* I don't need to ask, most of you guys know what's gunna happen anyway. But until that then stay tuned and wait for the next chapter . . . . And don't forget to like and review, I luv you guys! Xx**

**P.S. Sorry for any mistakes, I had all night to write this for you guys **


	8. Chapter 7

**Here is yet another long chapter for you guys I really hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 7 – What do I do?**

When those words came out of her mouth I felt my heart stop and tears threatening to spill from my eyes. He found me . . . he's actually found me . . . I actually can't believe he found me after almost three years. But wait what did she mean it wasn't only me he was after?

"What do you mean it's not only me he's after?" I whisper. And those next words really she said made my heart stop.

"He's after Marzia too" she says. I choke a sob back, trying to hold back the tears and I cover my mouth with my hand. Oh no . . . he's after Marzia too. Why is he after her too? Oh what am I going to do? Should I leave? Or should stay here and fight?

"I told you it's something you wouldn't like to hear" she whispers, looking down again. She was right; it was something I didn't want to hear. But in a way I'm glad she told me, cos if she hadn't what would I be running from? And now I know why.

"So I think you should leave and go back to court" Yeva said, still looking down. I could see fresh tears stream from her face. What? Go back to court? What are they going to do? They won't help me. I remove my hand from my mouth.

"Go back to court?" I said quietly

"Go back to court? I don't think so Yeva" I say a loudly, not too loud for everyone to hear from the living room.

"But you have to if you want Marzia to be safe" Yeva says looking up at me.

"Oh yeah? They won't help me"

"They will Roza"

"How? How will they help me?"

"Because they are your family back in that place and they are bound to help you"

"That _'place'_ has death written all over it. I'm not going there Yeva and I have very good reasons why and you know that" I say with so much anger in my voice.

"But Roza, you know there is a way that they can help you, whether that place is looks dangerous to you or not, but it's the best place for Marzia so Dimitri can't find her"

"But why is he after her too?"

"I don't know, I honestly don't know"

"Do you think he knows?"

"No Roza, he doesn't know"

"Then why is he after my child? A child he doesn't even know that is his too"

"I told you Roza, I don't know, even if I did I would have told you that as well" she says whipping away the tears that fell. I quickly get up and move to the kitchen sink, with my back facing to her, and we sit in silence. Why is he after my baby? Why is he after Marzia? Was it something Yeva hasn't foreseen yet? What was the reason he was after our child if he didn't knows she was his? So many questions were running through my mind, so many thoughts that it was enough to drive me crazy.

"Well I'm not going back to court Yeva" I finally say. And I turn around facing her again and this time she was stood up too.

"I'm never ever going to go back there"

"And what about the safety for Marzia? What will you do when he arrives here and takes you and her away?"

"He will never take us away, even if it means he's bringing his whole Strigoi group with him to separate us, he will never do that, cos you know why? Because me and Eddie will be there to stop him"

"And how will you tell Eddie about my grandsons' return" Yeva said giving me an angry look, and that was a good question, how was I going to tell Eddie?

"I don't know" I said honestly.

"I honestly don't know. But I'll tell him soon"

"As soon as you can Rose, because I don't think you will have that long to decide"

"How long do I have? Until Dimitri comes for us"

"I'm not sure" she said sadly.

"But it obviously won't be long" I bit my lip and nod my head. I don't know how I would tell Tanya about this too, but all I know am I defiantly had to tell them soon.

"I'll tell them tomorrow. That way we'll have enough time to decide what to do" I say hesitantly. Yeva nods her head in agreement.

"Good" she said.

"But Remember, this is only for yours and Marzia's sake" I shook my head.

"Marzia's more important than me. She comes first"

"I know she does and she always will come first" Yeva says. It's true though, I would always put my baby first and I would give my life for her. I used to be like that with Lissa before I had Marzia, because obviously we grew up together and Dhampirs would always put the Moroi first because they were the more special ones I guess. But Marzia's more important, not only because she's my flesh and blood, but only because she could be part Strigoi or if we're all lucky, full Dhampir. The first Dhampir to be born from two Dhampirs and it would be a miracle to because of me being Shadow-Kissed. And I still have a lot to learn about being Shadow-Kissed and Spirit.

"So what do you think you will do? Will you ever go back for help?" Yeva said, distracting me from my thoughts.

"Back at court? I don't think so" I say back a little pissed.

"Well you can't fight them yourself, Rose. Боже мой! You're so stubborn"

"I have Eddie to help me, I won't be alone"

"But you could be outnumbered or Dimitri could be stronger then you both to take out"

"But it's worth a try"

"You stupid child don't you get it! Court is the only safe place for you to be and is better if you leave now then later, because remember the time you found Dimka? You hesitated" she shouted, but it wasn't loud enough for everyone in the next room to hear.

"So? What does that have anything to do with going back to court?"

"Because you could hesitate again"

"I won't" I said shaking my head.

"I didn't hesitate last time on the bridge, so I don't think I'll hesitate this time"

"But we don't know that, Roza. You loved him too much to kill him"

"And I still do"

"Then there's the reason why you should go back to court, because you're too afraid to kill the man you love"

"But I wasn't afraid to kill him on the bridge"

"But you missed and that's not the point Roza; the point is you don't want him to die yet"

"And what makes you say that?"

"Because of Marzia, because you want to find a way to help Dimka so she can know the truth about her father"

"Don't bring her into this, she can't ever know about this anyway" I said angrily, pointing my finger at Yeva. It was true what she was saying. I was too scared to kill Dimitri, not only cos I loved him, but because he was Marzia's father too and I did want to help him. Hell, I still do.

"But she will know the truth soon, Rose, and you know that"

"I know, but she can't know yet. I'm never going back to court Yeva, whether this is about me or not, I WILL keep my daughter safe and I will do that by not going to the academy of death and that's final" I finished. She looked at me with sad eyes and strolled towards me and out a hand on my shoulder.

"If you do see Dimka, tell him we love him" fresh tear were about to fall from her eyes, but she let go of my shoulder and quickly whipped them away. I looked at her sadly. I know she's trying to help me, but I'm thinking about what's best for my baby girl, but the thing is I don't know what to really do. Should I really leave and beg for help? Or should I really stay and face Dimitri? This was really not going to be easy.

"I'm so sorry Yeva, but we both know that it's better if he was put out of his misery, put out of this pain and be free. It's what he would want" I say sadly, I could feel my eyes getting watery now.

"It's okay Roza. I understand" she whispered. Did she? Did she really understand the pain that her grandson was going through right now? Did she really understand what he would want? Of course she did, she was his grandmother and she knew everything about him. I wrap my arms around her, pulling her into a hug, giving her comfort and telling her everything would be okay. She embraced me back. I don't know how long we stayed like this for but we stayed like this for ages, we briefly pulled back and looked at each other.

"I hope I didn't ruin my make-up" I said trying to lighten up then mood a little and Yeva smiles at me and says.

"You look beautiful Roza. You always look Beautiful" I smile and nod my head and give a short laugh.

"I think we should head back to the living room, everyone's going to wonder where we are in a minute" I said. Yeva nods her head in agreement and we make our way out the kitchen into the living room.

Once we make it to the living we see everyone dancing in the living room, I'm guessing Tanya has finished opening her presents.

"Hey" I hear a voice and I turn around to see that it was Tanya.

"Where did you go? I was looking for you" she said giving me a suspicious smile and holding a drink in her hand.

"Uh I went to the kitchen with Yeva, she didn't feel too good" I lied. I could talk to Tanya about what me and Yeva were talking about, not yet anyway.

"Oh no, is she okay?" she asked worryingly.

"Yeah she's okay now; she just needed a glass of water and some pills" I said quickly.

"But I thought Dhampirs didn't get sick" Tanya whispered, making sure no-one else heard.

"We don't, but Yeva's old and old people can get sick"

"Oh. Well let's hope she gets better"

"Yeah. So what presents did you get while you were away?" I asked changing the subject.

"Well I got a few new clothes, new make-up collection, from the Belikov family. A new bag with a new purse and a note book from my sister and my nephews. Some DVD's, hair spray and body spray from Chuck and his wife. A few new 'Me to You' teddy bears from my mum and dad and I got a new pair of shoes from Mark"

"Oh wow, that's cool"

"Yeah, I was going to wear them, but I was scared I was going to destroy them"

"Aww Hun. I should have been there to see them"

"But you had to look after Yeva and if you want I could show you them tomorrow when we go out?"

"Yeah sure and I would love to see you in your new clothes too" I said smiling. She laughs at me.

"Sure I will and let's just hope it doesn't rain tomorrow, cos if it does then I will go mad"

"I don't think it will tomorrow, or at least it shouldn't anyway"

"Yeah let's just hope"

"Yeah, do you know where Marzia is?" I ask looking around the room for her.

"Yeah, she's over there dancing with Zoya and Elsa". I look over to dance floor and see Marzia dancing, and boy it was cute the way she dances.

"Are you okay?" I look over to Tanya, who was raising her eyebrow at me.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just need a drink" I said. I went over to the table to get myself a cup of wine, with Tanya following me.

"Are you sure you're okay? You look a little shook up" Tanya asks me again, a little worried. I turn around to look at her as I held a cup of wine in my hand.

"Yeah I'm fine" I said smiling.

"You sure?"

"Tanya stop worrying about me, I'm fine honest. Just enjoy your birthday" she gives me and small smile and nods her head in agreement.

"Okay" she says. We both turn around to see Paul coming up towards us.

"Roza, would you like to dance with me?" he said holding out his hand. I laughed and said.

"Sure I would kid" I then grab his hand and we started dancing on the dance floor, dancing to Ellie Goulding - 'Burn'.

_**We, we don't have to worry 'bout nothing**_

_**'Cause we got the fire, and we're burning one hell of a something**_

_**They, they gonna see us from outer space, outer space**_

_**Light it up, like we're the stars of the human race, human race**_

_**When the light started out they don't know what they heard**_

_**Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world**_

_**We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky**_

_**'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire**_

_**Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire**_

_**And we gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn**_

_**We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn**_

_**Gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn**_

_**We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn**_

***LATER***

It was time for everyone to leave the party now as it was almost 11:30. Tanya's family were the first people to leave and then it was Chuck's family, then the guys at work and then Mark. The Belikov Family decided to stay for a little bit and wait for Olena. She started feeling sick after having three cups of wine. Marzia, Zoya and baby Elsa were asleep together on the Sofa; it was so adorable that I silently took a few pictures of them. I asked Eddie to secretly take photos during the party of some people, Marzia included, she hated having her picture taken and that was another reason I don't know why. I'm glad that everyone enjoyed the party tonight and I enjoyed it too

"Do you think mama's okay?" Victoria asks her big sister Sonya.

"She's fine Vika, she just had too much to drink that's all" Sonya says. And Vika nods her head in agreement.

"I hope she's okay, I fell really bad for her" I said worryingly

"She'll be okay Roza, she's a fighter. You know that" Karolina says to me.

"I know, but still"

"Yeah you know she'll be alright" then we all heard the door open and I saw Olena, Yeva and Tanya return from the kitchen, Olena almost looked like shit.

"Hey Olena, you feeling better?" I ask her.

"I'm fine Roza, I guess I had a bit too much to drink"

"Olena you had three glasses of wine, that's not enough to make anyone sick"

"Well I guess I couldn't stomach it, I'm not that much of a drinker" she said giving me a small smile. I give her a smile back.

"Well I think it's time to leave. We've got a lot to do in the morning" Yeva says to everyone and everyone nods in agreement and we all pick up the sleeping children from the sofa, Tanya picks up Marzia, Paul picks up Baby Elsa and Sonya picks up little Zoya and we head towards the front door and we start giving everyone hugs.

"Bye I hope you feel better soon Olena" I said while hugging her.

"I will Rose, tell Marzia I'll come see her soon or if you want you can come over anytime you like"

"I will" we both pull away and she gives me a quick kiss on the cheek and walks away. I see Yeva and we pull each other into a hug.

"Remember Roza, you don't have long so keep Marzia safe at all times" she whispers in my ear.

"I will, I promise" I whisper back.

"Make the choice soon, cos you don't have forever"

"I know" I pull away from her.

"Have a safe drive" I say and she gives me a kiss on the cheek and she leaves towards the car. I really did need to think about this soon, but the problem was when.

"I guess I'll see you soon then" I hear Victoria's voice say and I turn around to see her talking to Eddie and she gives him a quick kiss on the cheek and walks away blushing.

"Well someone got lucky tonight" I smirk.

"Whatever Hathaway" Eddie says blushing and playfully punching my shoulder.

"Have a nice drive, I'll see you soon" Tanya waves to them. I see them all wave back and they all drive away. Once they were gone we quickly headed back indoors.

"Let's all go to bed, I'm shattered" Eddie suggested.

"Yeah, we better get some rest for tomorrow anyway" Tanya says.

"Mm-hm, come on give Marzia to me and I'll take her to her room" I say, holding my hands out for her. Tanya then gives me Marzia and we all head upstairs to our room to get our rest, we say night to each other and I put Marzia in her room, once I got into Marzia's room I walk towards her bed and I pull the cover from her bed and place her on the bed and pull the covers over her, she squirmed a little bit but not enough to wake up. I place a kiss on her forehead.

"I won't let anything happen to you, I love you" I whisper and I gave her another kiss on her forehead and walk out to leave her bedroom. I open the door and turn around to look at my little girl again as I lean against the open door and smile at her.

"Sleep tight, my little princess" I say as I start to close her bedroom door. And then I head back to my room to get my sleep. Hoping I would have enough time to think about tomorrow. About what to say to Eddie and Tanya about Dimitri's return and hopefully they'll help me with my choice about whether I should go back to court or if I should fight the man I love and set him free.

**Sorry if I made any mistakes and hopefully chapter 8 will be updated tomorrow and it will be in our Dimka's POV****. Don't forget to like and review my lovely follower's xx**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – Aiden**

**Dimitri's POV**

I was on my way to my hide out area in the woods, now that I finished with those Bikers and had my fill. Their blood dripped from my lips and some of it was stained on my shirt and Duster. I snapped their necks once I was done with them, and then I threw their bodies in a pile of trash, as I didn't want those bikers to come back after what Duke done to Rose. So I quickly decided to take my shirt off and 'borrow' one of theirs and clean myself up, but I still kept the Duster, seeing as I never want to get rid of it. Rose always took the mick out of me whenever I read my cowboy novels or when I wore my Duster. But I always hated that nickname she gave me 'Comrade' and now I miss her calling me that, even though it was a little annoying, but still. I missed my Roza.

I was almost near my hide out area, when I suddenly I kept hearing footsteps in the distance behind me and I heard bushes rustling, so I turned around and it seemed like no-one was there. I thought it was nothing, but senses were telling me that I wasn't alone here; it wasn't Dhampir, Moroi or human, if it was one of them I would have smelled their presence. It was another Strigoi. I could sense him not far from me. So I resumed walking and waited for the right moment to strike and see who was following me.

Footsteps were heard again this time they were moving fast behind me. As it got closer and closer, I made a halt and stood still. I kept my senses updated by the movement behind me. I heard them moving stealthily, almost quietly. I could sense him right behind me now. I made my move.

I lunged at him and pressed him against the tree, he managed to escape my grip and uppercut me. I stumbled a little but manage to keep my balance. I saw him rush towards me and try and throw a punch, but I quickly dogged it and grabbed his arm, twisted it and threw him on the floor. He cursed as his back hit floor. I gripped hard on his neck. Then instantly my eyes went wide, when we stared face to face.

"Aiden? What the hell are you doing here?" I couldn't believe Aiden was here. He was supposed to stay in Russia, when I told him to watch the others. And boy was I pissed to see him. **(By the way Aiden is pronounced 'eye-den' as opposed to 'eh-den')**

"Good to see you to Dimitri, I love what you done to those Bikers back there" wait, what? Had he been following me? I cursed in Russian.

"Have you been following me?" I glared. He lay silent. I cursed in Russian again and released him from my grip. I stood up, had my back to him and ran a hand through my hair and sighed.

"How long have you been watching me?" I asked, I heard him get up on his feet and he replied.

"About a day now" I turned and gave him an 'are-you-serious' look.

"I thought I told you to wait with the others back in Russia?"

"You did and I-" I cut him off.

"Let me guess, you got bored and you decided to follow me?"

"Pretty much that, and the others are wondering when you're coming back, they are starting to get a little annoyed with your little 'holidays' now" I smirked.

"I won't be too long. So why don't you go back home and tell everyone that I will be home shortly"

"Really Belikov?" he said, and he sounded a little annoyed. But good, because of how many time he's annoyed me for the past two years.

"Yes, really" I said.

"Do you really hate me that much?" he pretended to look hurt. I rolled my eyes and started too walked away and I heard him following me.

"Goodbye, Aiden" I said.

"Dimitri, I just got here, I just found you and I don't think that there's any point leaving here and telling the others that your still on the hunt for your Dhampir girlfriend"

"Well I sure as hell not letting you stay with me" I said. I continued walking when Aiden grabbed my arm, stopping me, and turned me around to face him.

"Come on Belikov, I know you already found her and I know who she is" I snatched my arm away.

"Just leave, Aiden" I tried to leave but he grabbed my arm again.

"Just because I've been watching you don't mean I don't know who **you've** been watching" I went quiet and he continued.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, I know you've been watching her for quite some time now" I snatched my arm away from him.

"And I reckon she'll make a lovely dinner for the others, if you decide to bring her back still a Dhampir" he smirked.

"You're not going anywhere near Rose. And how do you know about her?" I said. He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms above his chest.

"Everyone knows about the Shadow-Kissed Rosemarie, she was the one that killed Isaiah and Elena in Spokane and she's the one that got away after escaping" he smirked. I looked away. Of course everyone knew Rose, how could I be that stupid?

"Why won't you just leave me alone, Aiden?" I said groaning.

"Because it's fun watching you acts like this and I thought I could join in on the action"

"Whatever, Aiden, and now that you saw me, you can leave now and leave this to me" I started walking away from him and then I heard him follow me. This guy always got on my nerves whenever he was with me. I met him Two years ago, when he tried to stake me. And yes he used to be a Dhampir like me. But then I awakened him. And everyone says that once you awaken someone they show their true selves and for a short guy he had a big mouth, and he sure liked to annoy people, me especially. He had long blond hair that was almost shoulder length, almost like mine but longer and he was four inches smaller than me. He kind of reminded of Nathen, the one who Awakened me and tried to attack Rose, but I killed him the same day she escaped. But Aiden was more annoying as I had said before.

"So . . . when are you going to show yourself to her?"

"I thought I told you to leave?" I said, changing the Subject.

"I know"

"So leave" I said without a glance at him and continued walking. And Aiden still continued to follow me.

After twenty minutes of walking, we got to my hide out area. It was an old abandoned house with cracked windows, vines covering half the house and rust, almost like a haunted house, which is what some Strigoi like. They like their places to be suspicious and abandoned. The inside of the house looked a little less clean then it is outside, but it was a little damper, from where all the rain has been dripping through the holes in the ceiling. I found it on the day I got here; I needed a place to stay just to be cautious of the sun light, so I found this place. When we got inside and we headed to what used to be a living room. Aiden quickly found himself at home, as he slumped onto a rusted chair.

"Loving your little house, Dimitri" he said looking around. I rolled my eyes and leaned against a wall by a cracked window and crossed my arms above my chest.

"So when are you going to see Rose?"

"Soon, but not yet, I'm waiting for the right moment, besides it will be a surprise for her" then Aiden smirked and gave me a look, as if to say 'Don't-bullshit-with-me'.

"Sure, Belikov, sure you're waiting" he said sarcastically.

"Shut up, Aiden" I whispered, I was really wanted to snap his neck now.

"Why don't you go see her tomorrow night? I bet she's going to be happy to see you"

"More like 'happy to drive a stake through my heart'" Aiden laughed.

"Not unless you get the stake first and why are you taking so long?"

"Taking long with what?" I asked.

"Well I thought you would have awakened her by now, but no, you thought you could check her out a little more before you could awaken her"

"I'm not checking her out I'm just-" I cut myself off.

"What? Thinking?" I nodded

"Thinking about what?" he asked. I went quiet. Then Aiden looked at me with eyes that looked like he knew something.

"It's because of that little girl, isn't it?" he said after a few moments of silence.

"What little girl?" I said.

"Don't give me that shit Dimitri, you know what I mean" I did know what he meant, but for some reason I didn't want him to find out about Roza's child. That's kind of odd of me.

"So what are you going to do with the girl, once we have Rose?"

"We're leaving the girl alone"

"What why?"

"Because I don't want to involve her in this"

"Oh come on, the others would love to have their fangs in that little girls neck"

"I said we're leaving her alone" I glared. But Aiden didn't seem to get my message and continued his talk.

"But she is Rose's daughter and you know that everyone back in Russia wants revenge on Rose for killing Isaiah"

"Aiden-"

"And I'm thinking we can use the girl as either bait or a drink to draw Rose out of-"

"Aiden, did you not hear what I said?! We're leaving the girl alone and we're only taking Rose, is that understood?! You never listen to me do you?!" I shouted, cutting him off. I finally shut him up and he looked down. We both stayed silent for a long time after that. I was surprised that I had a go at him for once. He never shuts up when someone tells him to.

"So what's your plan then Mr Big shot?" Aiden said after those few moments of quietness. And I was actually starting to enjoy the peace and quiet till he spoke.

"Like you said, we're going to see her tomorrow night" I replied. He looked up, raising an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Yes and no you're not coming inside with me"

"Then where am I going to be?"

"You're going to be waiting outside"

"Ok, fairs I guess"

"Wow, you're actually listening to someone for once" I smirked.

"Shut up" he mumbled. I laughed.

"So that your plan, for tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess it is"

"If you're still worried about that little girl-" I cut him off.

"Drop it Aiden, like I said 'the girl is not going to be involved in this', are we clear?"

"Yes sir, whatever you say" he said, putting a fake salute.

"Good" Tomorrow night was probably my best chance of seeing Rose again, I mean I had to see her sometime and not spy on her. This is my best chance to Awaken her. But I don't want that little girl, Marzia, to see it or at least be involved in it. But like I said 'I would never hurt children, its strange coz it's like a weakness to me, because this is Roza's child we're talking about here. But better yet, I can't wait to finally meet Roza for the first time in almost three years.

**Don't forget to like and review :) xx**


	10. Chapter 9

***Warning: A kind of M rated scene here at the top and this is my first, so I hope you like it***

**Chapter 9 – The Nightmare**

**Rose's POV**

**As I lay on the bed I hear the door open, I turn around and look up to see Dimitri standing at the door, in all his 6ft.6 glory, looking at me back with hunger and lust in his eyes as he stared at my naked form. I'm guessing he was on feeding when I was sleeping. Because I could see fresh blood marks on his shirt. **

"**See something you like, Comrade" I asked giving him the sexy Hathaway smile. Even though I didn't need to ask him that, cos I knew what his answer would be.**

"**Yes I see lots of things that I like" he said, his voice all husky and he started walking up to bed**

"**And that would be your beautiful body" He then sat down on the edge of the bed and pressed his lips against mine. It was sweet at first, but then it turned passionate and hungry. When he pulled away he looked at me with those blood red eyes that were filled with some much lust and hunger. He started running his fingers through my silk like hair and said.**

"**You know Roza you're going to have to make a decision soon. Because if you don't then you know I will force you to be Awakened" I look down a say.**

"**I know. But I do have a lot of things on my mind before I can be with you forever" he put his finger under my chin, tilting my head up.**

"**Like what?" he asks.**

"**Like saying sorry to Lissa"**

"**Why do you need to say Sorry to Lissa for?"**

"**Because if I'm going to be with you forever, then that means losing Lissa and my friends and that's probably something I'll regret if I don't" I said, looking him in the eyes. Wait a minute, what's going on here? Why am I agreeing about becoming Strigoi and risking losing my best friend for choosing to stay with my one true love forever? This isn't me, I shouldn't be doing this and I shouldn't even BE here. Why am I doing this?**

"**Don't worry about that Roza, they'll be fine. And I promise you, you won't regret it"**

"**How will I know that?" I say quietly. He sighs then presses a soft kiss on my lips.**

"**Because you'll have me" he said after pulling away. I look up at him with so much love and passion, and then I throw my arms around him and give him a passionate kiss on hip soft lips. He wraps his arms around me waist and slowly pushes me down on the bed. After seconds after the kissing started getting really heated he started taking his clothes off till he was left in his boxers. **

_**NO! No stop this! This isn't me! What am I doing? I can't do this, I have to stop this!**_

**My mind was racing with so many thought and my heart was beating like a drum so loud it felt like it was about to explode form my chest. I felt Dimitri's lips move from my mouth to my neck, my collar bone, to my chest. I couldn't help but let out a moan come from my mouth as I felt his tongue leave trails in the centre of my chest, between my breasts. Then he started kissing back up my neck and bring his mouth up back to mine and bits my bottom lip, I moan in his mouth and he moans in mine as I run my hands up and down his sculpted chest.**

"**Oh Roza" He mumbles in my mouth.**

"**Dimitri" I mumble in his mouth. Then he pulls away and I say.**

"**Take those off" mentioning his boxers, he takes them off and throws them on the floor.**

"**Now, make love to me Dimitri"**

"**Your wish is my command" he smiles and just like all that, pleasure courses through my body, the same pleasure that I always imagine it to be, loving and caring, but this time it was rough and passionate, not like the other times we had done it, but it felt very special. But didn't feel right, I felt him nuzzle at my neck and he starts nibbling at it.**

_**No, NO! I have to stop this!**_

**And just as I was about share my bliss with him, he shot his fangs straight into my neck I let out a small gasp, feeling the endorphin spread around my body and just like that it was over and soon my vision begins to become blurry. **

"**Your mine now Roza, no-one else's" I hear his voice say. And just like that it darkness consumed me.**

My eye immediately opened up and I shot up straight from the bed, with sweat covering my body. I quickly got up from my bed and ran straight for the bathroom and start throwing my guts up. After, what felt like, a few minutes of throwing up, I feel a hand on my back and another one hand pull my hair away from my face, I look up to see its Marzia who was doing it and she was still wearing that dress from the party. What was she doing up in the middle of the night?

"Hey baby Mommy's just-" was all I can say, I didn't know what else to say to her. It was a bit obvious to her that I was sick, but quickly I had to think of something.

"Mommy just had too many drinks tonight, that why Mommy's throwing up in toilet" I give her a silent laugh. But she didn't give me a smile back, it's like she knew I was lying. I get up from my knees and flush the toilet and go to the sink to rinse my mouth to get rid of that vile taste. I managed to get rid of some of that vileness from my mouth but I was still covered in sweat, I needed to clean myself up but I was too tired to do so. I can't believe that I had another nightmare about what Dimitri had done to me. I turn around to look at Marzia, who was giving me those worried puppy eyes of hers.

"I'm okay now princess. I think it's time that I got you changed into comfy clothes and get to bed, don't you think?" I said smiling, Marzia gives me a small smile back and nodded her head and I held out a hand for her to hold and she responded by holding my hand and we both went to leave the bathroom. When we got to Marzia's room I looked up at her pink Barbie clock to see it was only 3:15, so that meant I could only get a few hours' sleep until Marzia wakes up again at like 6 O'clock, but she had a day off nursery tomorrow, but she still liked to wake up early. I went to get her PJ's from her top draw, I got out her Purple Onesie and I walked back to her bed and put her Onesie on the bed and I started to undress Marzia.

"So did you enjoy the party tonight?" I asked her. She smiled at me and nodded.

"Good, I'm really glad you enjoyed it. Maybe when you're older I'll do the same thing again on your birthday, would you like that?" her smile got wider and she clapped her hands.

"I'll take that as a yes then" I laughed. Once I got Marzia out of her dress I put on her cute purple Onesie. Once she was in her Onesie I went to tuck her into her bed and when I was about to get up from the bed I felt Marzia Tug on my arm, like she didn't want me to go.

"What's wrong baby girl? Don't you want me to leave" I ask her and she shakes her head.

"Do you want me sleep in your bed tonight?" she nods her head at me.

"Okay baby, scoot up" I say a little groggily. Marzia moves up a little bit, giving me room to lie on the bed and making myself comfy. As I pull the covers on us to keep us warm at night. Marzia laid her precious head on my chest and as I played with her hair and she fell asleep in an instant. I can't believe I had another nightmare, sometimes I think I need to see a sleep therapist about this, but it's not always that often that I get these nightmares. I usually get good dreams about Dimitri as a Dhampir, playing with Marzia, his little girl, playing like a real family should. And seeing Marzia with her real dad in real life if he was still a Dhampir would literally make me want to cry with such joy and happiness, because Dimitri always wanted children and because we were both Dhampirs we couldn't, but now we can because it could be a Shadow-Kissed effect or because she could be part Strigoi. But that didn't matter. She was my little girl, our little girl and if people say she was a monster if they found out, I would break their arms, like any mother would. I wrapped my arms around my beautiful little princess and instantly fell asleep myself.

**WOW! 2 Chapters in 1 day! Sorry it wasn't an M scene like I thought you guys probably wanted but it was only a nightmare that Rose was having about the past with what our Dimka did, in my own way, in Blood Promise. And in sorry that this is a short chapter but I promise you guys that chapter 10 will be longer. But still, I hope you liked it, and don't forget to like and review. I luv you all xx**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 – Time to tell**

When I woke up the next morning Marzia was still wrapped in my arms, sleeping peacefully still. I look up at her clock to see that it was 7:55, almost 8:00. It was really sunny outside, as I could see the light beam through her bedroom curtain. I'm surprised Marzia hasn't woken up yet, she must be real tired after yesterday and last night. I was still tired myself to be honest, but not tired enough to fall back to sleep. I decided to get up from the bed and head downstairs towards the kitchen and once I was there, I was the only one who was awake.

"Well looks like I'm not the only one whose woke up this morning" said Tanya as she sat on a chair having a cup of coffee.

"Yeah I just woke up, I'm still a bit tired though" I said groggily.

"Then why don't you go back to bed?"

"Well now that you're awake I have someone to talk to and I don't think there's any point anymore"

"Right, well what do you want to talk about?"

"About what we're going to do today"

"Oh right. Well seeing as its going to be a real nice day today, I was thinking about going out for a little bit and taking Marzia to the park and do a little shopping, then come back here have a Chinese for dinner, watch a few movies then go to bed"

"That sounds good. What about the mess in the living room?"

"We'll sort that out when we get home I guess"

"Yeah, do you know where the Aspirin is?" I ask rubbing my temple. I still felt a little rough from last night.

"How much did you have last night?" she laughed. I glared at her.

"No I'm only joking, there in the top cupboard on the top shelf, in the Med-box" she said pointing at the cupboard. So I went to the cupboard that she pointed to and found the Aspirin in the Med-box. I pulled out a carton of milk and swallowed down to Aspirin pill, while drinking the milk.

"Well someone's really thirsty?" I heard a new voice say, once I finished gulping down the milk, I turn around to see Eddie and he was carrying a sleepy Marzia in his arms.

"Wow Hathaway I know you eat too much, but I never expected you to drink too much" he said laughing. I shake my head, smiling.

"Yeah whatever Castile, now give me my baby" I smirked at him, putting the carton of milk down and holding my arms out. Eddie walks up to me and Marzia stretches her arms out to me and I grab her from under her arms and she wraps her tiny legs around my waist and rests her head on my shoulder.

"Hey baby, did you sleep okay?" I ask Marzia. She looks up at me and nods her head.

"Good" I kissed her little forehead and gently caress her hair.

"So, what the plan for today then, people?" Eddie asks taking a swig of milk; I look up at him and say the same thing Tanya told me.

"Well we was thinking about going out for a little bit and taking Marzia to the park and do a little shopping, then come back here, clean up the mess, have a Chinese for dinner, watch a few movies and then go to bed"

"Sounds good, it don't seem like it going to rain today, it's actually pretty sunny out there" he says putting the milk carton down.

"I know right" Tanya says smiling.

"I'm gunna make some breakfast and then take a shower, does anyone want anything?" I ask everyone.

"No I already made something" Tanya says.

"Eddie?" I ask him.

"No, I have something in a minute" he says. I look at Marzia.

"Do you want some breakfast?" she nods her head at me.

"Okay" I say and walk to the table and I put her down on the chair and start making her some cereal. I gave Marzia her favourite cereal 'Golden Nuggets' as soon as I put the bowl in front of her she started gobbling it up.

"I'm going to take a quick show, I won't be long" I said and I went to walk out of the kitchen before Tanya said.

"You're having any breakfast?" I turned around to see Eddie and Tanya giving me a suspicious look. To be honest after that nightmare that I had last night I don't really feel like eating this morning, in a way the nightmare made me lose my appetite.

"No, I don't feel hungry" I said, giving them a small smile.

"Are you sure? This isn't like you, you're always hungry, what changed that?" Eddie asked me. I shrugged my shoulders and said.

"Nothing, I just don't feel hungry. I'll have something later though, okay" I said and I walked out of the kitchen, leaving them confused, and went upstairs to the bathroom, I grabbed a few towels from railing and I placed them on the floor. I turned on the shower and got undressed. I looked up at the mirror and saw that I look like absolute shit, my eyes looked a little puffy and I had bags under them. I'm glad Tanya or Eddie didn't notice them, they probably thought it was Make-up smeared on my face as I slept and boy did I stink of sweat from last night. I climbed into the shower and closed the shower curtain and started to clean myself up.

I still have to tell Eddie and Tanya about Dimitri's return, but the thing is how am I supposed to tell them when my daughters going to be around with us all day? How am I going to explain it to them? I know I have to tell them today, because like Yeva said '_I don't have much time'_. So I guess I have to tell them when Marzia plays in the park, it the only opportunity to tell them, right? And I still have to make a choice to whether I should leave or if I should stay. So many things went through my mind, if I leave no-one other than Lissa will help me and if they knew that Marzia was part Strigoi or a full Dhampir, born from two Dhampirs, what will they do to her? Treat her like a black sheep? Do experiments on her? I won't allow that to happen. And if I stay and fight Dimitri with Eddie, what would REALLY happen to us if we fight? Would Dimitri really take Marzia? Would he kill Eddie and Tanya? Would he make me his forever? And what would happen to Marzia? So many questions that had no answer to them, it was unknown as to why Dimitri was after Marzia other than me and it was still unknown to if I would ever return to court. But like I said _'So many questions with no answers to them'_

Once I was finished showering, I turned the shower off and I wrapped a towel around my hair and around my body I went into my bedroom and got out some clean clothes from my draws, I got out my red lace underwear and matching bra, a red sports shirt and a light blue pair of skinny jeans and once I finished getting dressed I tied my hair up into a messy bun and I went into Marzia's room and got out some clothes for her. I got out a pair of children's leggings and a pink polo shirt that said, in red writing _'50% Mommy, 50% Daddy, 100% CUTE!'_, Tanya got Marzia that top on her second birthday, it was a little too big for her, but we decided to keep it anyway as I thought it was adorable. And it was so true. And once Marzia had finished her breakfast I gave her a quick bath to clean herself up from yesterday and got her dressed ready for our day out together.

***LATER IN THE MORNING***

Once everyone was up and ready we made our way out the house and decided to walk to the park, seeing as we could drive there because in a way we still had a little alcohol in our system and that takes hours for it to go and besides it wasn't really that far to walk to the park anyway. It was about a 15 minute walk from here.

Once we made it to the park we got ourselves an ice cream and Marzia went running for the park, to play with the other children. Me, Tanya and Eddie sat on a bench opposite the park. I watch as Marzia plays with the other little kids in the park, looks like she made some new best friends. I smiled as I looked at how happy she was and I can't believe that soon that happiness was going to go away, cos in a way I've made my decision about leaving or staying and I guess now was the time to tell Eddie and Tanya now, cos I couldn't wait any longer. I would rather tell them now than later, because I knew I wouldn't have enough time, because Dimitri's coming soon and we needed to be ready. And I know that they won't like what I'm about to tell them.

"Hey guys?" I said turning to them and they turned to me.

"Yeah?" Tanya said. Oh god, how was I going to say this? I took in a deep breath and said.

"There's something I have to tell you"

"Okay, what is it?" Eddie asked. I looked down and went into my own thought, thinking how I was going to tell them. Oh god this is so nerve wracking. I don't know how long I zoned out for but I felt e hand on my shoulder and someone call out my name.

"Rose?" I look up and see Eddie call my name.

"Yeah?" I said.

"You said you wanted to tell us something"

"So . . . What is it that you wanted to tell us?" Tanya said. I opened my mouth to say something about seven times, but for some reason it wouldn't come out.

"Look you know you can tell us anything" Eddie said.

"Yeah we are here for you Rose" Tanya said.

"So what up?" I looked up at them both. Their eyes look at me, at first they look at me with wonder and as I stare at them with sadness, their eyes now look at me with worry. I sighed and finally opened my mouth and said.

"I think you guys should take Marzia and leave Los Angeles" they stare at me with wide eyes, like they couldn't believe what I just said.

"Wh-what why? We've lived here for almost three years" Eddie said.

"Why do we have to leave now?"

"Because . . . ohh I don't know how to tell you, but please trust me on this" I said.

"Why? What's going on?" Tanya said.

"I can't tell you yet, but can you please just trust me on this" I said, panicking a little. I was acting a little like Yeva was when she tried to tell me last night in the kitchen at the party, scared and not knowing how or what to say.

"Why should we leave? Nothing's happened" Eddie said.

"No but something will happen soon"

"What do you mean?" oh shit.

"Nothing, it's something Yeva told me but I think I should tell you a bit later when we get home"

"No you tell us now and you told me Yeva wasn't feeling well?" Tanya said a little angrily.

"I know and I'm sorry about that, but she said she needed to tell me something urgent and she told me and it was something I dint want to hear and I don't think you guys want to hear it too"

"But Rose we're your family you can't tell us anything"

"I know, but believe me you would not like to hear it out in public"

"And why the fuck not?" Eddie shouted, frustrated. God ting no-one heard.

"Shh Eddie, there's kids everywhere" I whisper.

"I don't care, I won't stop swearing till you tell me what you're hiding"

"Eddie calm down she said she will tell us when we get home" Tanya said trying to calm Eddie down. Eddie turns around to Tanya and says.

"Why should I calm down?"

"Because she's right, there are kids everywhere and we're in public" Tanya says.

"So?"

"So that means someone could be watching us" I whisper. They turn back to look at me and I continue my sentence.

"So at the moment someone could be watching our every move and we have to be careful, cos right now they could be watching us from every corner"

"But how do you know that? What does that have to do with why we have to leave? Did Yeva tell you?"

"No she didn't"

"Then how do you know?" okay, I think now was the time to tell them, cos I'm getting to impatient not to and I'm getting a little pissed.

"Because Dimitri's is here, okay? He's here in L.A. and he's coming after me and it's not only me he's after. Is that the news you wanted to hear?" I finally let out. Both Tanya and Eddie stare at me in pure shock horror, which was the same reaction I gave Yeva when she told me.

"He's here?" Eddie gasps out. I nod my head and say.

"Yeah he is"

"And what do you mean he's not only you he's after?" Tanya says. I'm going to really regret this, cos it could break their hearts if I said that he's after Marzia too, but I still had to tell them. I could feel my eyes get watery and I let out a sigh.

"He's after Marzia too" I say quietly, but loud enough for them to hear. Tanya gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. Eddie eyes went wide and glassy, it looked like tear were going to spill, ever from Tanya's eyed too. Eddie shook his head and said

"W-why? Why is he after her too?" I shook my head.

"I don't know" I said honestly.

"I don't think anyone knows why, not even Yeva herself"

"And Yeva told you this yesterday?" Tanya said. I nod my head.

"Yeah. And I think you guys should Take Marzia and go" I said.

"what? No, Rose we're family and we stick together and where would we go if we did leave?" Eddie said

"Back to court"

"Back to court?! Why? You said you would never go back to that place"

"I know, but I think you guys should it the only way to keep Marzia safe" I was starting to sound like Yeva now, but she did make a good point. But the thought of what they would do to Marzia still hung around in my mind. But she was my daughter and I wanted to keep her safe more than anything else in the world. Eddie was just about to say something but Tanya interrupted him.

"Well your gunna come with us, cos we aint leaving you here" she says.

"But I have to stay here" I said.

"Why do you have to stay here? To put down Dimitri"

"Yes, because this is my chance to set him free"

"But what if he makes you like him? What if he makes you a Strigoi before you even get that chance to kill him?"

"He won't, I'll make sure of that"

"What if he brings a whole group of Strigoi with him?"

"Then I'll take them out"

"Rose, me and you both know that you yourself can't take on a whole group of Strigoi, it'll tire you out and they'll get their chance" Eddie said, making a point.

"Then what else am I supposed to do?" I say crossing my arms.

"Come with us" Eddie says.

"I can't, I'm not going back there"

"Then why should we leave when we can fight together?" Tanya says.

"Because this is my fight and my fight alone and I could be too dangerous for you Tanya" I said.

"Why? Because I'm human?" she said raising an eyebrow. I didn't really want to offend her, but partially yeah because she's human and also because she doesn't know how to fight like us Dhampirs and she's weaker than us. So yeah it'll be too dangerous for both Tanya and Marzia, cos they're more vulnerable.

"Basically yeah and not to offend you, Tan, but you don't even know how to fight" I say apologetically.

"No offence taken, but still you have you come with us"

"Why? I need to get this over and done with, with Dimitri" I say.

"Because of Marzia, she will wonder for days where you are if you don't make it back"

"But I will"

"How do we know that, Rose? Huh? How do we know? Because we need to keep you safe too, remember that promise that I made to Mason? Well I intend to keep it and I know you intend to keep your promise form Dimitri, but you can't do that now because you're a mother who needs to look after her child and her child needs her mother to stay with her and protect her. Eddie says making yet another point.

"So think through this carefully, Rose, because the more you think this through the more the probability you make the right choice" Tanya says making a point. I am really stuck at this point; I really didn't know what to do. Should I really go with them back to court?

"I know, but I'm trying to think for what's best for Marzia" I say quietly. Eddie and Tanya look at me with sadness in their eyes. I know that they would do the same thing if they were in my shoes, but the thing is when you're thinking for what best for your child you really don't know what's best for them, because life is a bitch sometimes, but you still have to treasure it while you still can. I guess I really did have to think this through. So after a few minutes of finally thinking this through, I finally made my decision.

"Okay I think I've made my decision . . ." I say, and to be honest I hope I've made the right one.

**Wow! This is such a long chapter, but I'm sorry that I have to end it with a cliffy here, I know you guys hate cliff hangers but I promise you the next chapter will be Rose's choice and hopefully I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I luv you guys and don't forget to stay FABULOUS! Xx**

**P.S. Sorry for any mistakes xx**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey my fabulous followers! I'm so sorry I took so long with updating, I have no excuses as to why I took so long, but I hope you can forgive me with this chapter xx**

**Chapter 11 – My choice**

_**Previously**_

"**How do we know that, Rose? Huh? How do we know? Because we need to keep you safe too, remember that promise that I made to Mason? Well I intend to keep it and I know you intend to keep your promise form Dimitri, but you can't do that now because you're a mother who needs to look after her child and her child needs her mother to stay with her and protect her" Eddie says making yet another point.**

"**So think through this carefully, Rose, because the more you think this through the more the probability you make the right choice" Tanya says making a point. I am really stuck at this point; I really didn't know what to do. Should I really go with them back to court? **

"**I know, but I'm trying to think for what's best for Marzia" I say quietly. Eddie and Tanya look at me with sadness in their eyes. I know that they would do the same thing if they were in my shoes, but the thing is when you're thinking for what best for your child you really don't know what's best for them, because life is a bitch sometimes, but you still have to treasure it while you still can. I guess I really did have to think this through. So after a few minutes of finally thinking this through, I finally made my decision.**

"**Okay I think I've made my decision . . ." I say, and to be honest I hope I've made the right one.**

"Okay and what is it? What are you going to do?" Tanya says looking at my, waiting for my answer.

"I'm going to come with you guys" I say. Relieve hit their faces.

"Thank god for that" Tanya says.

"I knew you would say that"

"You've made the right choice, Rose"

"I hope so, I hope I don't regret this" I say quietly looking back at Marzia, who was still happily playing with her new friends.

"You haven't, to be honest I would've done the same too" I heard Tanya say. I smile at Marzia as I saw that she was playing tag with her new friends. It was so adorable. Once she finished playing with them, she started running back towards us and she jumped onto my lap and cuddled me. I giggled at her.

"Hello you, are you having fun?" I cooed at her. She smiled at me and nodded.

"Good. In a minute we're going to go to the shops, so if you want you can go and play in the park for a few more minutes?" she nodded her head jumped off my lap and grabbed my arm. I laughed.

"Do you want me to play with you?" she nodded her head pulling me from the bench.

"Okay. I'll be back guys tell me when you're ready to leave and we'll come" I said to Tan and Eddie both smiled and nodded their head.

"Okay" Tanya said. Then me and Marzia went running to the park and I started playing games with her.

**Eddie's POV**

As Rose and Marzia started to run, I saw Tanya, in the corner of my eye, sigh heavily. I turn to her and saw that for some reason she looked a little sad.

"Hey, you okay?" I ask her kindly. She looked up at me and said.

"Hm? Oh yeah I'm fine, I'm just a little shocked and nervous" I know she was shocked about Rose's reveal about Dimitri's return, and to be honest so was I, but why would she be nervous about it? Well obviously for many reasons that we told her about.

"Why are you nervous?" I ask.

"Because when we do leave, I'll be seeing your kind and the Moroi for the first time and I'm not going to lie, but I'm a bit terrified of meeting them" she says admittedly.

"Why should you be scared?"

"Because, no offence to them, but they're vampires and vampires drink blood and I'm a bit scared with what they'll do to me when they realise I'm human" she's scared of the Moroi? After everything we told her about them? Well I mean it is going to be the first time that she'll be meeting some of them and well she have nothing to be afraid of once she really gets to know them. Like you would on your first day of school or something.

"None taken, but you shouldn't be scared, they won't do anything to you, yeah they might get suspicious that you're human, but believe me they won't hurt you" I said honestly.

"Yeah but me meeting them for the first time, it's going to be nerve wrecking for me" she quirks a smile and I give her a smile back.

"Yeah I know, but you still shouldn't be scared of them" she gave a little laugh.

"I know, but wouldn't you be if you were human?" she asked me

"Well it depends"

"Depends on what?"

"I don't know" I say, shrugging my shoulders. Well it was true though, I wouldn't know what to do if I was in Tanya's shoes, meeting Moroi for the first time I mean. But as a Dhampir, I don't really mind it, cos I grew up with them of course.

"Well I hope they'll get used to ME being around" Tanya said, acting all shy.

"They will, cos any friend of ours is a friend of theirs" I said and that made Tanya smile.

"Good, I hope so too" She said and then we went back to looking at Rose and Marzia as they played.

"Do you think Marzia will like it there? In court I mean?" Tanya asked me.

"Yeah, I think she will" I replied nodding my head a little.

"How do you think your friends are going to react when they find out she Rose's daughter?"

"I'll think they'll be surprised and shocked if we told them the truth" well not the whole truth and that would be true though. I mean after being missing for almost three years, two and a half years, they're going to be surprised when we come out from the blue. I mean I can still remember the day that we left; it wasn't that hard to forget to be honest.

"What do you think they'll do when they find out that Dimitri is Marzia father?" Tanya asked with a sigh. And that question was really hard to answer, cos I really don't know how they'll react about that part.

"Well . . . to be honest I don't know, I mean they might be scared or shocked even, but she Rose's little girl and I don't think they'll treat her any different from any other person" I said truthfully.

"They better not, cos I'll hurt them if they hurt her" she said playfully.

"Don't worry, they won't, cos it's Rose's job to do the beating up and we'll be there to help anyway" I said laughing. She starts laughing too.

"Oh dear, we are a right pair" she laughs.

"Damn right we are" I laugh.

"But at least we're there for each other" Tanya says smiling.

"Yeah" I said.

"And it looks like we need a new plan for today" Tanya says sighing again.

"And what are we thinking of so far?" I ask turning to look at her again.

"Well to be honest I'm not sure, we'll think of something when we get back I suppose"

"Yeah, I guess that sounds good" I said. We really needed a new plan if we're ever getting out of here and I knew it was a good idea to leave now, but the problem was how do we tell our friends that we're leaving? I guess we'll have to figure out when we get back, cos right now we had a lot to think about.

**Rose's POV**

After about 15 minutes later of me and Marzia playing on all the rides in the park, we we're all ready to leave the park and go to the shops once Tanya had called us and we went running back towards them.

"Right, read to head towards the shops now?" Tanya asked us. Marzia and I nodded our heads. And as we started to walk, I picked up Marzia and carried her in my arms and we started heading towards the shops. We headed towards a gift shop as I wanted to get something for Lissa to apologies for leaving and all that. I hope she can forgive me when I tell her the truth, I hope they all can to be honest, my mum and Abe especially. Tanya and Marzia went to look around with each other and Eddie and I went to look at some gifts I could give Lissa.

"Well? Did you find anything yet?" I heard Eddie's voice say to me. I turn around to him and smile.

"No, not yet. I'm trying to find something perfect for Lissa, but I can't seem to find anything that I think she'll like" I say to him. I then look back at the gifts the sat on the shelf.

"Rose, I don't think you need to get anything for Lissa" Eddie says. I raise an eyebrow as I turn back to him.

"How come? I want to get something special for her, it's the least I can do to say sorry" I say

"Yeah but Rose she doesn't need a gift from you that says 'sorry' as long as she sees you're fine and safe then she'll be happy"

"Yeah but she won't be happy because of the fact that I left without saying goodbye"

"But she'll understand if we show her why" he said mentioning a certain someone.

"Yeah but the thing is she'll want to know the whole truth about why I left, not just because I was having Marzia"

"Then don't tell her the whole truth yet, tell her when you feel ready. But you know you have to tell her the truth about Marzia when she sees her"

"Yeah I know, but how do I tell her?"

"The same as how you told Tan and me" he said. I guess he was right, as long as Lissa knew I was safe she would be okay.

"And what about my parents? What do I say to them?" I say.

"Well not going to lie but they'll just be like normal parents, worried for the safety of their child, just like you are" he says honestly.

"Yeah I know that but I mean how do I explain the truth to them?"

"Like I just said 'the same as how you told Tan and me'"

"Yeah, sorry I'm just worrying too much" I said truthfully. Well in a it was true, I was worried and at the same time I was scared too.

"Well you need you calm down and try not to worry, cos at the moment I think you're putting yourself through so much stress because of the Darkness, because of Spirit even" Eddie says.

"Yeah but Spirit only makes me go on a killing spree"

"Well at least it's not that, but you really do need to calm down, just in case you DO go on that killing spree"

"Yeah I'll try, thanks Eddie"

"Anytime" he says smiling and he walks off to find Marzia and Tanya.

***LATER THAT DAY***

After spending a few hours in the shops we all got bored and decided to head home and by the time we got home we realised it was almost 12.45 way past lunch time. We all took our coats and jackets off and we made our way to the living room and sat down on the sofa's that still leaned against the wall. Marzia sat on my lap and rested her head against my shoulder and her eyes started drooping like she was just about to go to sleep.

"Hey, don't fall asleep yet, you have to have lunch in a minute" I cooed at her. Marzia was just like me when it came to food, we both never said no to food and we never WILL.

"Right I'm going to make some lunch now, would anyone like anything?" Tanya asked standing up from the sofa.

"Just a bottle of water please, Tan" Eddie said.

"Sure, do you want anything Rose?" Tanya asked me.

"I'll make myself something in a minute, let me just turn the telly on for these guys and I'll come in the kitchen and help you if you want?" I say giving her a smile.

"Okay" Tanya says smiling back and she turns around and head towards the kitchen. I pick up the T.V. remote and turn the telly on and put on 'Victorious' for Marzia.

"I'm just going to make you some lunch, I'll be back in a minute okay?" I say to Marzia and she looks up and me and nods her head and crawls off me and crawls next to Eddie and lays her head down on his lap. I got up from the sofa and stood up in front of Eddie.

"Make sure she doesn't fall asleep Eddie" I say smiling at Eddie.

"I won't" Eddie said amused. I laugh and head towards the kitchen where Tanya was to make something to eat for me and my little girl.

**So what do you think? Do you thank Rose made the right choice? Let me know what you guys think about this and don't forget to like and review, I luv you all xx**

**P.S. And you may have to wait a little longer for chapter 12, but hopefully if we're lucky it'll be updated by next week, if not a few days after next week. I hope you have a great weekend and just be patient, okay? Chapter 12 will come soon, I promise you xx**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hi guys! Sorry for taking so long, I don't have any excuses it's just that I have been busy with so much stuff that it almost made me forget about this story. But yeah I hope you guys forgive me with this chapter xx**

**Chapter 12 - The New Plan**

After me, Tanya, Marzia and Eddie had lunch we decided to clean up the living room from yesterday. but I didn't let Marzia help us, cos she looked exhausted as it is, I would let her go to bed early but then she'd end up waking up at night and probably never go back to sleep. So I let her play in the kitchen for a while as me, Tanya and Eddie just cleaned up the living room. We put the Sofa's back in place and the coffee table, then we put the giant speakers away, along with the radio and then we got down the decorations and put them all in a box for safe keeping.

"It's a shame we have to put those away, cos I really liked those" I heard Tanya say, obviously mentioning the decorations. And to be honest so was I.

"Yeah well at least they'll be safe and sound in the box" I heard Eddie say.

"Especially being specially made by me and Marzia" I say, giving a proud smile as I said that.

"Aww wow, you and Marzia made these?" Tanya asks. I turn around to her.

"Yeah, I couldn't be bothered to by any, so Marzia and I decided to get creative"

"Aw that so cute" Tanya smiles. I heard Eddie chuckle.

"What's so funny Castile?" I ask, putting my hands on my hips.

"Nothing, it just when you said you couldn't be bothered to buy any decoration" he smiled at me.

"Is that a problem?" I said raising my eyebrow at him. He was about to open his mouth to say something but quickly shut up.

"No, no, nothing at all Hathaway" he said smirking and went back to doing whatever it was he was doing.

"Good" I say nodding. Tanya looked confused, but then shrugged her shoulders and went back to putting the decorations in the box. And after that everything went quiet. It wasn't like any quietness; it was like a very awkward quietness. Which was understandable, I mean after telling them about Dimitri kind of made them very worried, sketchy and nervous and I honestly don't blame them.

After we all finished cleaning up the decorations and putting back all the furniture to the way they originally were, we took a long break and I called Marzia to play in the front room so she wouldn't be alone in the kitchen anymore. It was almost 3:30 and we decided to watch a movie that we all loved 'Dirty Dancing'. It was our favourite movie, Marzia always dances to the last dance at the end and it was so cute that I filmed her dancing to it on my camera without her noticing and saved it into a DVD. She will kill me for it one day when she's older.

"How much you guys betting that Marzia's going to dance to the ending of the movie again?" I heard Eddie whisper.

"I'm not betting on anything, cos we all know she's going to dance to the ending anyway" I whisper back, smiling.

"I know, you never know"

"Eddie I always know, she's my daughter"

"I never said she wasn't, she's a mummy's little girl" I giggle quietly.

"That it so true" I heard Tanya whisper, joining in our conversation.

"Yeah well what can I say?" I say looking at Marzia, who was sitting in front of the T.V. while playing with her toys and somehow watching the movie at the same time.

"At least she doesn't have your attitude" I gap at her, looking offended.

"In case you forgot she is a Hathaway and maybe she will one day" I say making a little point. Well it is kind of true though she might have my attitude now, but wait when she's a little older and she probably will. Marzia looks up at me and smiles; she had the cutest smile ever, like Dimitri's smile. I give her a smile back and Marzia got up and ran and jumped straight into my lap and laid her head on my shoulder, looking up at me.

"You okay baby girl?" I ask her, she nods her head. I giggle.

"Good" her smile got bigger.

"You are so cute when you smile" I heard Tanya say and I saw Marzia's cheeks turn red, almost like she was blushing, it was adorable.

"Yeah I wonder where she gets it from." Eddie chuckles. Marzia turns around and smacks him on the arm, hard.

"Ow!" Eddie exclaims, rubbing his arm. Me and Tanya laugh.

"That wasn't very nice" Eddie says pretending to look sad, Marzia pokes her tongue out at him and I laugh again.

"Alright enough with the fun guys, we're missing the movie" Tanya manages to laugh out. And when we stopped our hitting and laughing, just like that we all went back to watching the movie in quiet.

As soon as the movie ended I saw Marzia fall asleep soundlessly on my shoulder, I thought she would dance to the end, but I guess she was too tired. even though I said I wouldn't let her sleep, I guess I could let her off just once, I mean she was just as tired as all of us, especially after last night as I threw up in the toilet. I smile down at her and press a kiss on her little forehead.

"Poor girl, she must be exhausted" I heard Tanya say.

"Yeah, especially after the party last night" I heard Eddie say.

"I'm going to take her up to my room, I'll be back I a minute" I say getting up and carrying my little sleeping girl in my arms up the stairs and started heading straight into my room, once I got there I walked to over to my bed and pulled the covers away and placed Marzia in the bed and pulled the covers over her so she would be warm while she slept. I smile down at her and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before turning to close the curtains, so she doesn't get disturbed while she sleeps and I then turn to leave my room to let her have her rest and closed the door behind me and went back down stairs.

As I got there Eddie and Tanya started to pick out another DVD for us to watch. But right now I didn't feel like wanting to watch another movie, I wanted to know when we were going to leave this place, because I didn't get a chance to ask them when we were cleaning up the living room, but I guess now the chance and I really do hope we come up with a leaving time soon.

"So . . . When do you guys want to leave?" I ask Eddie and Tanya and they both looked up at me at the same time, with confusion on their face.

"What do you mean?" Tanya asks me.

"I mean we have to leave soon right? Because of a certain someone, and I'm asking when do you guys think we should leave"

"Oh, well . . . we don't know" Tanya says admittedly.

"Oh" I say a little upset. Usually Tanya would come up with a load of plans, but it looks like she was just as stuck as me making one up. But hey, nobody said this would be easy.

"We'll have to come up with something soon" I say.

"Because I don't know how long we'll have"

"We know, but it's hard to come up with one, especially thinking about other things to" I heard Eddie say.

"Like what?" I ask.

"Like what are we going to do about work? What are we going to tell our friends and my family? And how are we getting to Montana with barely any money and fuel" he says. He made a point, how would we tell everyone? And what would we tell everyone? Why did this have to be so hard? I saw Eddie walk up to me and put a hand on my shoulders.

"But don't worry Rose, we'll think of something" he says with a small smile. I give a small smile back.

"I know" I say.

"But how about tonight?" I heard Tanya say. Me and Eddie turn to look at her with confusion on our face. Tonight? What about it?

"Why don't we leave tonight?" she said with a smile on her face.

"Wha- . . . Really? Tonight?" I stutter, surprised. Tanya nods her head, still smiling like it was a brilliant plan. Not going to lie it did sound like one good plan, but what about the other stuff we had to do.

"Yeah, I mean, we could pack up our stuff tonight and go" she says,

"But what about our friends and family? What about work?" Eddie asks.

"I'll call them all up and say we got free tickets to go on holiday to see Rose's family, that way it'll give us enough time to sort things out"

"But do you think they'll buy it?" I ask worriedly.

"Yeah I'm sure of it and if they ask us how, we'll just say we got the tickets through the post" I don't know what to say, cos this was all starting to sound like a real brilliant idea. Tanya is a pure genius I smiled.

"That's a really good idea Tanya" I ran to hug her and she hugged me back.

"You're a genius Tan, what would we ever do without you?"

"It's nothing, I'm just trying to protect my family right?" she said.

After talking about our brilliant plan for the day and we went to pack up our suitcases. We decided to carry minimum luggage only seeing as we might be staying in court for a few weeks or so on so forth, I guess it's until we can figure out what to do I suppose. Because seeing as I'm not really ready to take on Dimitri, I still have to protect my little girl from him. I quietly packed my suitcase in my room as Marzia slept, good thing she didn't wake up as I packed our stuff otherwise she would've got suspicious. I decided to take some photo albums of Marzia, Tanya and Eddie with me. I had at least three photo albums and four home DVD's, I wanted to take them all with me as I wanted to show them to Lissa when we see her. In a way I was excited to see my best friend after so many years but at the same time I'm not, because I was worried about what might happen when we get there.

Once we finished packing our stuff, we put them in the car boot and went back indoors, as it was almost looked like it was going to start raining. Once we got inside and sat down on the sofa, just like that heard something tapping on the window and when we looked at it we saw the rain coming down. I groaned.

"Whoa, looks like we got in just in time" Eddie says looking out the window,

"Yeah, how long do you think it is before it goddamn stops" I said glumly.

"Maybe just in time before we leave" Tanya say amused at my glumness.

"Yeah let's hope"

"What time do you reckon we should leave?" I ask looking at Tanya.

"I was thinking we should leave round about night time, so maybe 7.30 or 8 o'clock, just in case" Tanya says.

"Yeah that sounds good, why don't we watch another movie till then?" Eddie says. Me and Tan both look at Eddie raising our eyebrows at him.

"I mean there is nothing else to do till then, so we may as well"

"Yeah I guess, I have to start dinner in a minute anyway, so yeah I guess we may as well watch something else" Tanya sighs.

"Okay, I'll go pick the movie while you sort out dinner" I say and we all nod our heads and went to do we we're now going to do and wait for time to take its toll so we can get the hell out of here and hopefully get help from my family back in court.

**Like? Hate? What do you guys think? Sorry for any mistakes just let me know and I'll do it again Xx**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 – A Reason and Why?**

**Lissa's POV**

It's been almost three years since Rose went missing from court and the academy; it was still unknown as to why she left. I always wonder why she did; hell everyone is wondering why she left, even her mum, Guardian Hathaway, and her dad, Abe Mazur. We were going to send some Guardian out to find her but the Guardians refused and said that the Moroi are more important than finding Dhampirs and I found that wrong, she was my best friend and she was meant to be my Guardian, she was meant to protect me and she left with all of us not knowing why. I tried asking Adrian to find her in her dreams, but he says she's somehow blocking him so we kind of gave up, but I know she's okay, because I can feel her sometimes. It was part of Spirits effect to sense each other's feelings, so I don't have to worry. And the thing is I can't believe Eddie went missing too, why did he leave? Did he leave with Rose? If he did why did he leave with her? Did they have some sort of secret relationship after she killed Dimitri?

I sat in the living room with my lovely boyfriend Christian and my friends Adrian, Mia, Jill and my Guardian Charlotte. We were all thinking about baby names, because I was 7 months pregnant with mine and Christian's second child. We didn't want to know the sex of the baby, because we wanted it to be a surprise like our first child Jared, Full name: Jared Andre Dragomir – Ozera. Jared was almost three years old, he had his father's hair and my eyes and we don't know what element he would have yet, we're still betting on if he would either have Spirit, like me, or fire, like Christian. Well not going to lie your really don't expect a two year old to have his first elemental powers at a young age.

"I think we should name it Carly if it's a girl and Hunter if it's a boy" Jill said cutting out my thoughts.

"I like Carly, but I don't like Hunter" Mia said cutting in.

"I like Daniel for a boy"

"Really? Hunter and Daniel?" Adrian said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes" Mia and Jill said at the same time.

"Do you have any names in mind?" Charlotte asked him.

"I like Jasmine for a girl and Taylor for a boy" he said.

"They're pretty cool" she says nodding her head.

"Are we really going to discuss baby names right now, we have plenty of time before the baby's born" I heard my son, Jared groan. I heard everyone laugh at him.

"Yes, we are going to discuss the names" I say looking at my son as he sat on his fathers lap.

"But why? We've got ages till our baby is born Liss" I hear Christian say, tiredly. I then look up at Christian.

"Christian, I only have a few months left before she's born Christian, so we may as well think of them now" I say amused.

"I know but we may as well wait till it's born, that way it's better to see what names suit it better" he said.

"Yes but remember how long it took us to find a name for Jared?" I smile. Christian rolled his eyes and nods his head.

I found out I was pregnant with Jared a week later after Rose and Eddie went missing and I found out I was only a month and a half, I didn't know how till then I realised that me a Christian had sex without the condom in the church attic, and I told the Queen that I wanted to skip Leigh and start motherhood, surprisingly she agreed. even though Christian was the father and even though she wanted me and Adrian to get together, that wasn't going to happen.

"What were you going to name me mummy?" I heard my sweet son.

"We don't now, that why it took us so long to choose" I reply.

"What would you have called me though?"

"Well . . ." Christian cuts me off as I try to think.

"We'll tell you later, okay Jare?" Jared nods his head and lays his small head, gently, on my baby bump where his little brother or sister sleeps inside me. I look down and start playing with his hair.

"I think we should name it Rose if it's a girl" I heard Jill suddenly say. Everyone in the room all turned to her, surprised.

"I think it's a good name, I mean . . . I know we all miss Rose, but at least the baby will be a remembrance of her if we name her after her, if she's a girl even" the whole room went silent. That was a brilliant idea and I will admit 'Rose' is a really pretty name just like my best friend was and probably still is.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have-" Jill starts to say but I Christian cuts her off.

"No, it's a wonderful idea" he then looks at me and smiles.

"And a wonderful name for our baby" I smile back at him and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Yeah" I say dreamily.

After our sweet talk about baby names everyone decided that we should all go out somewhere and get some fresh air, but really I just wanted some peace and quiet to myself for a little while, but my son Jared wanted to stay with me for a bit. Christian persuaded him to come, but just like his father's stubbornness, Jared refused to go. Jared was so much like his father that sometimes it makes me laugh; I hope his little brother or sister doesn't act as stubborn as both him and his father. Christian says that if there is a chance the baby could be like me, beautiful, thoughtful and passionate. But seriously doubt that, but we never know what our unborn child would be like. Jared then finally decided he wanted to go after Christian said he would take him to park and just like that everyone left, even my Guardian Charlotte after she started going all guardian mode and I compelled her to go. Charlotte was a nice girl but sometimes, but she can be a bit to protective and stubborn too. Sometimes I would like to compel her, even though I shouldn't because I could go crazy, if she kept being all Guardian mode like, which really annoyed me sometimes, if Rose met her I think she would've had an argument about how annoying she was. She was really pretty too; she had mousey blond hair and pale blue eyes.

After all the name thinking and Jill talking about how we should name our baby 'Rose' made me think about her all over again. But because Rose was gone, I have no-one to actually support me with Spirit. I'm not saying that Christian or my other friends aren't helping me with it enough, because they are and I thank them for that, but the thing is I need Rose to help me with it too because I was Shadow – Kissed to her and she was the only person who could help me fight the Darkness and now with Rose gone nothing has been the same and I hope things will get better soon when she comes back. At least I hope she comes back anyway.

***LATER THAT DAY (NIGHT)***

After hours of being alone with peace and quiet going on in the appartment, I heard Christian, Jared and Charlotte come through the door and Jared ran next to the sofa where I was and he started to lay his fragile body down next to mine on the sofa. I wrap an arm around him and smile down at him.

"Did you have fun with everyone?" I ask him, Jared shrugs his shoulders.

"It was okay I guess" he says. I saw Christian roll his eye and I laugh.

"Really? You looked like you had a lot of fun when you were in the playground with the other kids" Christian says smugly. I look at Christian and smile.

"Yeah, yeah dad" Jared says. I hear Christian chuckle and he walks to the sofa to sit down with Charlotte following him.

"Mummy?" I hear my son ask me.

"Yes precious" I reply looking down at him again.

"Who's Rose?" Jared asks me in suspicion. I never really told my son about my best friend, I would've told him sooner, but I guess I was going through some stuff that made me not tell him. But now I guess I now have enough time to tell him about the infamous Rose Hathaway.

"Rose was my best friend" he looks up at me.

"She was?" I nod my head.

"Yup" I say.

"Was she like us or was she a Dhampir?"

"She was a Dhampir and she was meant to be my Guardian too"

"Then how come she isn't here guarding you? How come I haven't seen her?"

"Because she's away"

"Did she go to Guard someone else?" he asks. I shook my head.

"No, no she didn't"

"Then where is she?" I went quiet as he asked me that, I looked up at Christian who looked just as upset as I was a little. I look back at Jared.

"I don't know" I said honestly.

"Oh, do you think I'll see her soon?" he says with a bit of hope in his voice, smiling a little.

"Yeah, yeah you will and when you do you see she is the most amazing person in the world" Christian says finishing for me.

"Like mum?"

"Your mum is more amazing then Rose is" I laugh and I place a kiss on my sons forehead.

"Yeah that would be true" Jared said cheekily. Me and Christian laugh and after that we all sat in a long, comfortable silence until I heard Charlottes phone go off. She stands up and pulled it out of her pocket and said.

"I'm sorry, I have to take this. Hello?" she says apologetically and walks out into a different room and closes the door behind her, where she can take the call in private, I wonder what it is about?

"What do you think that's about?" I ask Christian. He shrugs his shoulders and stands up and walks towards me and then sits down next to me, well by my feet.

"I dunno, I don't think it matters anyway" he says.

"If it's private surely it matters, right dad?" Jared says looking up at his father.

"Yeah I suppose, but it depends how private and important it is" Christian smiles at Jared and Jared smiles back.

"I don't think it wouldn't be important to US if she wanted to take the call in private" I pointed out. Christian and Jared both rolled their eyes and I giggled when they did that. We all heard the door opened and saw Charlotte who looked like she was in pure shock, but of what?

"Is something wrong Charlotte?" I ask her.

"Um princess, there's someone here to see you" she says looking up at me, with her wide eyes staring into my own.

"Oh really? That means I have to get up, who's here to see me?"

"She goes by the name of-"

And hearing that name made mine and Christian's eyes go wide and made me jump off the sofa, almost knocking Jared off by accident, me, Christian, Jared and Charlotte all ran out of our apartment and ran to where the academy's main office is. And once we got there I saw very impossible, but familiar face and she was home. My best friend was home.

**What do you guys think for Lissa's POV? Good or bad? Let me know what you think. And at the moment I'm really stuck on baby names and the gender of Lissa's baby. So I would like to honour you guys in naming and thinking of a gender for the baby :) **** xx**

**P.S. sorry for the mistakes xx**


	15. Chapter 14

***To myrussianbelikov:* thank you Sophie for helping me out, but I should be fine, but thank you for offering hun :) xxx**

**Chapter 14 – Too Late**

**Rose's POV**

As it was getting half way through the movie that we were now watching, The Possession, Tanya and I were making phone calls to our friend and relatives in the kitchen while Eddie was sorting out how much it would cost for transport to Montana and if we had enough money to get there, if not we would have to take the car and have to buy petrol at probably every Petrol stop, depending on how much Petrol we have now.

As we finished calling nearly everyone, I decided to call the Belikov family last, because in a way I didn't really know how I would tell them about leaving, even though I was still sticking to the plan about leaving, but I wasn't going to tell them that we were going back to court. I dialled in the family's number and the phone started ringing and after the fifth tone someone finally picked up the phone.

"_**Hello?"**_ I heard Olena's voice on the phone.

"Hello Olena" I say after taking a deep breath.

"_**Oh hello Roza, are you okay?" **_ She asked a little worryingly.

"Yeah I'm okay, did I disturb you from anything?"

"_**Oh good and no you didn't"**_ she said relived.

"Okay" I say relieved, cos I really needed to tell her about us leaving and I thought she would be busy cleaning up or looking after the kids.

"Hey Olena listen, me, Tanya, Eddie and Marzia are going away for a while and I just wanted to call you to let you know"

"_**Oh okay, where are you going?" **_

"We're going to Miami" I lied.

"_**Ohhh that sounds fun, when are you guys going and how did you get the tickets?" **_she asked sounding excited.

"Well they were another gift from Tanya's sister who forgot to give them to us at her birthday and she just gave them to us now and we're leaving tonight"

"_**Tonight? Really?" **_she asked a little shocked.

"Um yeah, tonight and we might be staying there for a few weeks"

"_**A few weeks wow! Be sure to take lots of pictures for us to see"**_ she said playfully demanding. I laughed.

"I will" I giggled out.

"_**And try not to get sunburned or anything"**_

"I won't" I giggled again.

"_**Good"**_ she giggled through the phone.

"Well I'm sorry to sound really rude but I better get going, cos that we're going to the airport in a minute"

"_**Oh okay, I hope you guys have fun, you guys will still be in contact with us though won't you? In Miami mean"**_

"Of course, don't worry I'll call you when we're there or maybe later on in the hotel"

"_**Okay good, I'll let the family know and I'll let you off. I hope you guys have fun, tell Eddie, Tanya and Marzia I love them"**_

"Okay, I will. Bye Olena, love you"

"_**I love you too Roza"**_

"Bye" and after that I hung up on her and took in a huge deep breath. I hate lying to Olena and the family, but it was worth it in the end if I was going to protect Marzia and my family. And now that the hard part was finally over I went over to Tanya, who looked exaggerated as she looked at her phone.

"I guess I'll call chuck a little bit later, because he's probably staying at work late tonight" Tanya sighed, putting her phone in her left pocket and looking at me.

"Did he have his phone off then?" I ask, also giving an exaggerated look.

"Yeah, so we'll give him a call when it time for us to go, cos that's the time he would close down 'Chuck's Burgers' anyway" she said, still looking exaggerated.

"Yeah I suppose" I said. And then we both walked back to the living room were Eddie was still trying to figure out how much money we had altogether and if we had enough.

"So . . . Do you think we have enough Ed?" I ask him quietly. He then looks up at me and runs a hand through his hair and sighs.

"Not really and to be honest I looks like we only have enough for Petrol" he says.

"Oh, well that sucks" I say, sounding a bit mad.

"Yeah, but don't worry Rose, we were going to take the car anyway" Tanya says.

"We were?" I ask curiously.

"Yeah, I mean it's obvious that none of us had enough anyway"

"Yeah I suppose" I sigh and after that we both sat down on the sofa, next to Eddie, who was casually putting our money away for safe keeping and continued to watch the movie. We sat in a long silence and I obviously got bored and decided to break the silence.

"I'm going to miss this place" I say casually.

"Rose we're only going away for, like, more than a month" I hear Tanya say with a playful smile on her face.

"I know, but I'm still going to miss it"

"I think we all are for a while" Eddie says.

"But at least I'm excited to see Lissa" I say smiling.

"So am I" tan and Eddie both say at the same time, smiling.

"Do you think she'll be happy to see me though?" I ask them hesitantly. They both look at me

"Of course she will, Rose. She's your best friend" Tanya says.

"I know, but just out of curiousity, do you think she'll be mad at me? Cos knowing her I think she would"

"She won't, if she knew the truth then she won't be"

"So you're saying at first she will and then when I tell her the truth she won't?" Eddie nods his head.

"But do you what I think she'll do? I think she'll cry, like she always does, either with happiness or with anger" I say sadly.

"Well as long as she knows you're okay, then she'll be really happy to see you, even your mum and dad" Tanya says lightening up my mood. I wonder if THEY missed me while I was away.

"Yeah" I say smiling.

"But other than that, try to keep your mood in the high, not the low sweetheart" Tanya says smiling at me.

"I will Tan" I smile back at her.

"Good, In the meantime try not to think about how everyone will react in court, just be the Hathaway everyone expect you to be when the see you" Eddie chuckles. Me and Tan silently laugh.

"Eddie, you know I will, since when has everyone tried to change me Rose Hathaway?" I giggle. he shrugs his shoulders.

"I don't know" he smiles smugly.

"Yeah, I thought so" I smile and after that little chat, just like that we all went quiet and turned to watch the movie. I really hope that everyone in court will really understand why I left when I tell them the truth, even Lissa and I hope they forgive me, because within a few hours, I will be back home, with my family and hopefully we will all come up with a plan to stop Dimitri from finding and taking me and my child and to help set him free once and for all.

***LATER THAT NIGHT***

As the movie started to finish I looked up at the clock, only to realise that it was 7:50, almost 8 O'clock and it was just about night time. It must've gotten dark without us realising and we better hurry if we're gunna get going now.

"Guys, we better get ready. It's almost eight" I said to Tanya and Eddie and I saw Tanya turn around to me and stretched her arms out.

"Ok, go get Marzia, while I get the stuff ready. In the mean time I'll call Chuck and let him know" I nodded and turned to Eddie.

"Eddie, get in the car, we'll be there in a few minutes"

"Sure" he said back and he went to get the car keys off the counter and went to go out to the car to wait for us. I went upstairs into my bedroom to wake up Marzia and when I opened the bedroom door Marzia already appeared to be awake. She was rubbing her eyes with her little fists like she only just woke up.

"Hey honey" I cooed to her as I went over to her to give her a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"Listen honey, Mommy wants you to get ready now because we're all gunna go somewhere in a minute, even Tanya and papa Eddie" Marzia gave me a confused look. It was an adorable look that she was giving me.

"Look can you just please get ready, for Mommy? Because we're gunna go away on a trip and we're gunna stay there for a while and that means you don't have to go to Nursery for a while" Marzia's face lit up with a smile and she clapped her hands. I smile back.

"Go on then, get ready" Marzia immediately jumped off my bed and went into her room and I follow her and I helped her put some clean clothes on and some shoes, I got her a pink skirt with a black pair of tights, a blue shirt and her favourite purple coat. Just as I was getting her into her shoes, all of a sudden I saw Marzia starting to look a little pale.

"Hey baby? Are you okay?" I asked worryingly and she shook her head and then I started feeling nauseous and heard a small scream and a thump come from down stairs. I immediately run to the door and look at outside the corridor. Then I look back at Marzia, who looked completely terrified. I ran up to her and bent down in front of her and rested my hands on her shoulders.

"Marzia, I want you to stay in room till I come and get you, okay?" she nodded.

"Good and I want you to hide somewhere and if you hear anything, anything at all. Do not come down stairs, okay?" She nodded again and she still looked shocked by what we just heard.

"Ok, good" I give her a kiss on the forehead, and then I turn away and head to the door and look back at her.

"I want you to stay in this room till I come back. I promise I'll come back, I promise" I blow a kiss before closing the door and heading to my bedroom where I grab a stake from my top draw and head down stairs quietly. I look around to see no-one there and the room is completely still. I still feel nauseous, so I know someone or someTHING is in here with us.

"Tanya" I whisper quietly and no reply. And I head into the living and whisper her name again, but still no reply. I then look past the Sofa opposite the Coffee table to see an arm lying on the floor. I looked a little closer to see Tanya lying unconsciously on the floor with blood coming from her neck and head. I immediately run to her and crawl down next to her unconscious body.

"Oh my god, Tanya! Are you ok? Speak to me Tan" I tried shaking her, but she wouldn't wake up.

"Come on, Tanya, please, wake up" I shook her again, but still she wouldn't wake up. Who did this to her?

"Don't worry, Roza. She's absolutely fine" I recognized that voice, that Russian accent. I immediately shot my head up and stood up to see a pair of blood red eye, shoulder length, tied up hair and a 6ft 6 Russian, wearing a duster standing before me opposite the room, smiling at me. Come out the shadows.

"Hello Roza"

It was Dimitri . . .


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 – At Last**

**Dimitri's POV**

"So are we going to make our way to the lovely Rosemarie Hathaway's house?" Aiden asked. He still hasn't left, because I 'offered' for him to stay and help me capture Rose.

"Yes, we're leaving now. So get ready" I replied.

"Hey, thanks for letting me stay the night." He thanked as I heard him get up off the chair and stand up. I looked out the window and sighed.

"Don't push your luck, because we aren't staying here that long"

"I know, I know, and I'm already ready. What time is it?" I turn around to him and he stretched his arms out.

"Time you get a watch" I grinned. And we both then headed our way out the door into the woods, to Rose's house.

"Oh ha ha, very funny. But seriously, what time is it?

"Just gone 7:30"

"Right. Do you know where she lives?" Aiden asked.

"Yeah, I do"

"How?"

"By following her, what else do you mean by 'how'?"

"I mean she's obviously Shadow-Kissed and that means she could sense us if we're anywhere near her"

"So"

"So how come she couldn't sense you? How did you get so close to her without her knowing?"

"I stay as far away as I can, but still keep her in sight" he looked at me, raising an eyebrow.

"That's not what I meant"

"Then what did you mean?" I look back at him, as we still continued walking.

"What I mean is when I was watching you spying on her, you were more than like . . . I don't know, a few feet away from her and she didn't sense you, she didn't feel . . . Nauseous like most Shadow – Kissed Dhampirs are. So how could she not sense you?" he said, with a confusing look on his face. And he made a point there, how could she not sense me when I was barely a few feet away from her?

"Now that you mention it I don't know. I sometimes wondered that for the past few days, actually"

"Do you think she passed some of it to her little girl, when she was born or something?"

"What makes you think that?" I laughed. That's really ridiculous, why would Spirit be pasted on to Rose's little girl?

"Just a guess as to why she couldn't really sense you that much, if you get what I mean"

"Yeah I guess. But still why would a little girl possess being Shadow – Kissed anyway?" what he said about the girl was stupid, but in some ways he made a point about why Roza couldn't be able to sense me in such a long distance. Aiden shrugged his shoulders and decided to change the subject.

"I can't imagine her face reaction when you meet her. What do you reckon she'll act like?"

"Like I said before, 'happy to drive a stake through my heart', but that will change when I Awaken her"

"I've so got to see that though. At least can I get involved" he laughed.

"No, Rose is mine. Nobody is to touch her or Awaken her but me"

"Just a little sip then?"

"No, Aiden! You're leaving this to me!" I shouted.

"Okay" after that we stayed quiet and got out of the woods, to Roza's house. It wasn't really far; it was just 4 blocks around the corner from the woods. So I had a good, close hide-out. Aiden, thankfully, was quiet along the way. He was probably still pissed off that he wasn't allowed to take a drink from my Roza's beautiful neck. He had been dreading since he found me, begging even. But the answer will always be 'no', and he knows that. But still, the more he asks, the more it annoys me. But that doesn't mean I'll change my mind if he keeps asking me, because I'll break his stubborn little neck.

We were getting close to Rose's house now, about another block away and we would be there. And I decided to put my sunglasses on and Aiden did the same. Because if someone saw our eyes they would probably freak out or think we were just wearing eye contacts. Aiden decided to speak, seeing as he wanted to bug me some more.

"How many more block is it to hers?" he ask impatiently.

"One more and we should be there" I reply.

"Oh thank god, I was starting to get a little bit bored of walking and I thought it was going to be another few blocks"

"Well isn't this your lucky day" I said sarcastically. He rolled his eyes and looked at me.

"You do know WHICH house she lives in, right?" he asked.

"Yes, like I said 'I followed her there' remember?"

"Yeah, I gue-"he then went quiet and his eyes went wide open in surprise as he turned his gaze to a woman who just walked across the road from us. She looked like she going out to some party. She was a brunette and she was wearing a mini-skirt, with a baby pink boob tube top with a black leather jacket and a pair of 7inch high-heels. Aiden gave a silent wolf whistle and said to me.

"I'll catch you later, Belikov. It seems THIS girl is on MY menu tonight" he walked away from me and started running towards the woman and started walking with her.

If he doesn't bite, he might get lucky

I scoffed and shook my head and continued walking to Rose's house alone. Once I got there I notice that living room light was on, obviously, because it was barely bedtime for them yet. And noticed the curtains were still open and saw my Roza, Eddie and that woman Tanya sitting together watching T.V and talking, but I couldn't see Marzia, maybe she was already in bed. I decided to come closer, but not too close otherwise Rose would get nauseous and probably go into Guardian mode. So I stood across the road around the corner, where I could get a better view.

"Guys, we better get ready. It's almost eight" I heard Rose say. And I saw Tanya stretch her arms out.

"Ok, go get Marzia, while I get the stuff ready. In the mean time I'll call Chuck and let him know" Tanya said.

"Eddie, get in the car, we'll be there in a few minutes" Rose said to Eddie.

"Sure" he said back. And then I saw Rose got of the sofa and went upstairs and I saw Eddie come out from the front door and make his way to the car. I was so screwed if he saw me.

As I saw Eddie go inside the car and close the door, I used my Strigoi speed and quickly made my move and ran to the front gate and quietly sneaked around the back of the house to the back garden. I stopped at the back gate and took off my sunglasses and put them in my pocket and then I climbed over. I tried not to make any noise; I knew every creak of the gate would draw attention. So I climbed fast. As I got over, I made my way to the back door and opened it quietly. The door squeaked a little, but no-one heard it, luckily, and made my way in.

I closed the door behind me, quietly, and the first thing that caught my eye, were pictures on the fridge. Some of them were drawing that the little girl must have drawn and some of them were photographs. I moved closer to have better look. Most of that woman, Tanya, Eddie, Marzia and Roza and the photo that really caught was the one with Rose wrapping her arms around Marzia a beach. Rose wore a red bikini and Marzia had a blue towel wrapped around her, under Roza's arms. They looked so much alike, in a way. It was just incredible how Rose gave birth to a beautiful child, even though she could be Ivashkovs. Marzia was such a beautiful child.

I was distracted from the photos when I heard a noise coming from the living room. I quickly turned my head towards the door where I heard the noise come from, and quietly moved towards the door, opened it a little and peaked through. And I saw a woman and she appeared to be on the phone to someone.

"Hey Chuck, it's me, Tanya" she said.

_**"Oh hey Tanya, what up?"**_ I heard a male voice say.

"I was wondering if you could cover for me, Eddie and Rose"

_**"Umm . . . yeah sure, I guess."**_

"Oh thank you" she relieved.

_**"Is there something going on?"**_ the man on the phone asked.

"Oh no, nothing's going on, it's just that me, Rose and Eddie are going somewhere for a while and we just want you to cover for us that's all"

_**"Ok, do you want me to look after Marzia while you guys are away?"**_

"No Marzia is coming with us"

_**"Oh . . . Ok. Do you need me to do anything else?"**_

"Umm . . . could you contact the nursery and tell them Marzia won't be in for the next few days or so?"

_**"Okay. Where are you guys going anyway?"**_

"We're going out of town to see some of Rose's friends and family; we forgot to tell you that because we were busy and I was going to call you sooner but I knew you would still be at work and I didn't want to disturb you"

_**"Oh okay, how long will you guys be going for?"**_

"Umm maybe a few weeks, if that's okay with you"

"_**Sure, anything for my favourite workers, hope you guys have fun" **_

"We will, we'll see you soon ok?" Tanya said.

_**"Ok, see you soon, have a nice trip, bye"**_

"Thanks, Bye" then Tanya hung up on him. Well it looks like I came in just in time because I they left already I would've been screwed. She then put the phone in a black Calvin Kline design bag. And she picked it up and carried it on her shoulder and went to pick up the keys on the side. She move to turn off the T.V., then she moved to turn off the lamp. It wasn't completely dark in there, because the other lamp on the side of the room was still left on. She then moved towards the window and just stared out towards the window. And I made my move; I quietly opened the door and sneaked towards, behind her, taking slow quiet steps behind her. I bared my fangs, ready to take action.

My cover broken when I stepped on a toy, which made a quiet squeak. Tanya then quietly turned around and stared wide eyed as she stared into my thick, blood red eyes, but didn't scream.

"Hello there" I smirked. She gulped.

"Y-you . . . you're him aren't you?" she stammered.

"Who?"

"You're Dimitri, the one who's after Rose"

"Yes I am. How do you know?" I ask, she then went silent, and then it came to me. obviously Rose told her about me.

"Rose told you about me, didn't she?" she went silent again. My smirk got wider.

"You're never going to take Rose and Marzia away from her" she said

"Now why would I want to take the girl? All I want is Rose"

She then tried to run, but I quickly grabbed her. She then tried to scream, but I covered her mouth with my hand, she muffled a scream and tried to bite my hand. I then tilted her head, bared my teeth, and then sank my fangs into her neck. She gave a muffled cry. Her blood tasted as sweet as candy as I drank it from her neck.

Once I was finished, she started to look faint and I just let her fall on the floor, she bumped her head on the coffee table, making her head bleed and a loud thump. I quickly wiped the blood off my face with my sleeve and I then heard movement coming from upstairs. I then quickly turned and hide in a dark corner, by the kitchen door in the shadows. Then I heard quiet steps coming from the stairs

"Tanya?" I heard a whisper call. I knew that voice. That was the voice of my Roza.

"Tanya?" she called again. I couldn't help but smile as I was just about to meet my beautiful flower who I haven't seen in almost three years. She made her way to the bottom of the stairs now, and went into Guardian mode as she looked for the woman, Tanya. She then gasped as she saw her lying on the ground and ran towards her and knelt down next to her.

"Oh my god, Tanya! Are you ok? Speak to me Tan" she shouted, shaking the woman in her arms.

"Come on, Tanya, please, wake up" she shook her again. And now was my chance to finally come face-to-face with Rose.

"Don't worry, Roza. She's absolutely fine" I saw her stiff for a while, then she immediately shot her head up in my direction and I appeared out of the shadows.

"Hello Roza"

**And there you go, two chapters that both end with cliffy's, I'm really sorry about that and hopefully I will update chapter 16 on Monday, so keep an eye out ;) don't forget to like, review and to stay fabulous and sorry for any mistakes xx**


	17. Chapter 16

**And now the chapter everyone has been waiting for, I hope you like and by the way I suck at fight scenes, but at least I tried. But anyway, ENJOY!**

**Chapter 16 – Face to Face**

_**Previously **_

_**"Tanya" I whisper quietly and no reply. And I head into the living and whisper her name again, but still no reply. I then look past the Sofa opposite the Coffee table to see an arm lying on the floor. I looked a little closer to see Tanya lying unconsciously on the floor with blood coming from her neck and head. I immediately run to her and crawl down next to her unconscious body.**_

_**"Oh my god, Tanya! Are you ok? Speak to me Tan" I tried shaking her, but she wouldn't wake up. **_

_**"Come on, Tanya, please, wake up" I shook her again, but still she wouldn't wake up. Who did this to her?**_

_**"Don't worry, Roza. She's absolutely fine" I recognized that voice, that Russian accent. I immediately shot my head up and stood up to see a pair of blood red eye, shoulder length, tied up hair and a 6ft 6 Russian, wearing a duster standing before me opposite the room, smiling at me. Come out the shadows.**_

_**"Hello Roza" **_

_**It was Dimitri . . .**_

No . . . oh no he's here. But he can't be here now. He's come for me and my baby. I stared at him in horror, as he took small steps towards me.

"I've missed you Roza, how have you been? Have you been well?" he asked, smiling. I stood in complete shock.

"Are you ok, Roza? You seem a bit quiet" he was starting to come closer towards me and so I took a few steps back.

"This isn't like you Roza. Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Don't come any closer to me" I finally said, after my few moments of silence. And put my guardian mask on, to show I wasn't scared. But deep down inside I was.

"Don't you dare . . . come any closer" I repeated, lifting my stake. I Forgot I had that for a second.

"I see, you still have that stake of yours. It's the same one you stabbed me with on the bridge, right?"

"Yeah, I've still kept it as a reminder and a promise"

"A promise of what?" he smirked.

"Of a promise I made to you, the one I failed to keep two years ago" I said, trying to keep my Guardian mask on. But It was so hard not to, seeing as my old mentor, the man I love, has finally turned up to try and kill me.

"Are you still trying to kill me, because of some stupid promise I made?"

"Yes"

"But you hesitated when you shouldn't have, Roza. So how will you do it again?"

"With all the horrible memories you put inside me, I don't think I'll hesitate this time" Which was a doubt, because I still loved him. He chuckled.

"Awe, don't be like that Roza. I thought you'd be happy to see me"

"I'll be happy to shove my stake in your heart. And don't call me 'Roza' anymore" I said with a hint of anger in my voice.

"Why not? You're mine, Roza, I can call you what I want"

"I'm not your student or your Blood-Whore anymore, Dimitri, and I think it's best if you leave"

"Leave? And I thought you were going to kill me, Roza?"

"Stop calling me that! And yes I do want to kill you, but not here" I growled. He laughed.

"I think you're hesitating, Roza" he sang.

"I'm not! I just don't like the thought of leaving blood all over my nice clean clothes"

"Really?" I nodded. He chuckled again.

"Is it really? Or is it because of that beautiful little girl of yours, that you're protecting?" no . . . oh no . . . Has he been watching us? How long for? If he hurts her, I swear to god. It completely caught me off guard for him to mention my daughter and I lowered my stake.

"Don't you dare come anywhere near my little girl, if you go near her in any way I swear to god-"he cut me off as I threatened.

"I only want you, Rose. Not the girl"

"Then don't you dare mention her in this"

"Well I can't help it really, she reminds me of you, in a way"

"Really? How so?"

"I don't know, she just does"

"Well I wouldn't say that" I mumbled.

"And I'm sorry, Comrade, but you're not going to have me"

"You know I'm going to get you either way"

"Over my dead body, are you. I will not let you play me and use me like you did back then in Russia three years ago"

"But you seemed to enjoy it, Roza. Even when you were high, you still begged for more"

"I was a young, stupid, love sick teenager, who wanted the man she loved to be free" I hissed, shaking my head.

"But I am free"

"No you're not. You're not the same man I once loved"

"I am Roza. I love you"

"No you don't. The Dimitri I knew loved me, the Dimitri I knew would never hurt me, the Dimitri I knew would never do this to me" his smile turned into a frown when I said those word that were the truth.

"Well that Dimitri is gone now, because this is the new Dimitri now and it has been for the past three years"

"See, you didn't love me. You only used me for fun and games and tried to make me join your stupid, pathetic, disgusting vampire group" those memories of what he had done to me came back as nightmares in my sleep. I was so stupid back then to actually think he was still the man I still loved, but I was wrong, I was so wrong.

"Just come with me, Rose, and I promise nothing will happen to Marzia"

"I don't believe you and like I said 'Over. My. Dead. Body'"

I lunged straight for Dimitri, throwing a punch. He dodged it and threw a punch at me back and I dodged that. I managed a kick and caught him right in the stomach, giving me a chance to upper cut him and he stumbled backwards a little bit. He then turned around and threw a punch at me.

"You're getting good, Roza" he then threw another punch, this time in my chest, causing me to stumble. He then managed a kick at my chest and I stumbled on my ass. Shit, he's gotten strong. And I thought new-born Strigoi were stronger.

"But not good enough" he said. I was trying to breathe after that hard kick in the chest I got from him. I think he cracked a rib or two, but I didn't care I still had to keep fighting to stop him. He taught me so much and yet he was still stronger than me, I mean I beat him when he was PRETENDING to be Strigoi while I protected Christian, but that was different. This is the real deal now.

So I stood up from the floor and made another move. I lunged at him again and let out a fury of punches, hitting him everywhere I could. He dodged most of them, but I still gave him some good hits in the face and chest. I was trying to tire him out, so he could become a bit weaker and I could get a better aim at his chest. But it looks like I was tiring myself out instead of him; he still looked like he was ready for anything, as always.

"You haven't changed a bit, Rose" he said.

"I'm impressed. You were always so determined to save your loved ones. Even your Daughter for that matter"

That's it; I've had enough of him mentioning my Daughter. So I lunged at him again and I ran my stake across his beautiful chest, causing his skin to sizzle and him to shout in pain. That was going to leave a scar in the morning for him. And that will show him not to mess with a Hathaway. I then aimed a kick in his face and another on his now scared chest, then I caught him in the face with my fist, then I went to punch him again but he dodged and caught my arm and I caught a swift punch to the face, causing me to stumble a bit. I could taste my blood coming from my mouth, so I wiped the blood off with my sleeve and stared at Dimitri, who stared back as he stood up off the floor. I notice a horizontal scar his chest that was still bleeding and fresh blood coming from his nose that will heal up in no time, because Strigoi heal faster than Dhampirs and Moroi, and I'm probably bleeding worse than he is. But because silver affects Strigoi, I doubt that scar will heal.

This was getting exhausting by then minute as we kept throwing punches and kicks of fury at each other. I did run my stake across his left arm and scaring his right cheek on his beautiful face. We were both going out of breath now, from all that fighting. Marzia was probably hearing all the fighting we were making upstairs. Oh no, shit, I forgot, Marzia was upstairs. She probably scared stiff up there and I suddenly became stiff myself.

"What's wrong, Roza? Are we hesitating again?" I heard Dimitri pant.

"Marzia" I whispered. And without any thought what so ever, I started to run towards the stairs. I had to get Marzia out of here, before he hurts her. I didn't want her to be here if this was going to happen. But all those thoughts completely caught off guard when Dimitri immediately came at me with his super Strigoi speed, grabbed me by the shoulders and slammed me towards the wall. Causing me to drop my stake and slam my head against the wall, making me feel light headed. He held me there, against the wall, with my feet off the ground still gripping hard on my shoulders. So I was his height.

"You hesitated again, Roza. Why am I not impressed?" his smirk returned dryly.

"You can't have me, Dimitri, or Marzia"

"Why would I want her, Roza? All I want is you and does that matter, because I have you right where I want you now" oh god, this is it. My promise has been broken.

_**If he turns me, I'll never see my friends or my daughter again.**_

He set me down a little and put his hands on my neck, then tilted my head to one side before saying.

"Don't worry, Rose. I promise you 'nothing will ever happen to Marzia'"

And he then slowly sank his razor sharp fangs into my neck. I let out a silent scream. I could feel the endorphin flow through my veins, everything around me started to blur and the pain all from over my body started to go numb. I felt disgusted by what was happening, but at the same time it felt like heaven. How could I let this happen again? How could I be let off guard? I was so determined to set him free and because I had a daughter, a daughter he didn't know he had, to protect. I didn't expect this to happen now, I was actually hoping for this to happen when Marzia was older, so I didn't have to worry as much as she does.

Dimitri detached his fangs from my neck and released me, letting me drop to the floor on my knees. I could feel the darkness overcoming me, but I'm not letting this happen again, not today. Dimitri knelt down in front of me, with a smile on his face, a smile of victory and justice. He then pulled his sleeve up away from his wrist and put it against his mouth and bit it, releasing fresh blood from his veins. He then moved his wrist away from his mouth to mine.

"Now all you have to do now, Roza, is drink MY blood" he said, holding his wrist to my mouth. His blood tasted cold and horrid against my lips, it was vile.

"Screw you" I said, weakly pushing his arm away from me.

"But you have to if you want to survive. To live"

"I would rather die" I said weakly. He frowned.

"Don't make me force you, Rose"

I looked up into those blood red eyes of his, the ones that looked used to be so peaceful and sweet, when they were his normal colour, a pair of chocolate, puppy brown ones. Now they're just evil and destroyed, with thick blood red rings.

Then on the top of the stairs and noticed a little pair of brown eyes staring down at me with shock and worry, just standing there on the top of the stairs just behind Dimitri. It was Marzia.

**Ohhh what do you think happens next? Find out soon ;) **

**Don't forget to like and review **


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 – Those Eyes**

**Rose's POV**

Oh god . . . oh god no I didn't want this to happen, I didn't want Marzia here to see this now, but she did. Did she watch everything that was happening? Did she hear us talking? Why didn't she stay upstairs? She must be REALLY scared now, cos she wasn't moving a muscle.

"Marzia" I whimpered, trying to stand up. I saw Dimitri stand up.

"Marzia" I whimpered quietly and then all of a sudden, my eyes went blurry, darkness surrounded me and I collapsed on the floor.

**Dimitri's POV **

As I stare at the little girl on top of the stairs, she stared at me back with big brown eyes. She was wearing a little pink skirt with black tights, with a blue shirt and a purple coat. Was this little girl watching us the whole time? I hope not. She must be scared stiff. This wasn't the plan. I hoped she'd be in bed so she wouldn't have to see this, and it seemed like she was ready to go somewhere, but It was way past Nine O'clock. So where were they going?

I then stood up, not breaking eye contact with her. I hear Rose call out her little girls name and I heard her fall on back on the floor, not know if she was unconscious now. I just stared straight into Marzia's eyes, not noticing what just happened to Rose. Marzia had real beautiful eyes, those chocolate, puppy like eyes, why do they remind me of something or someone even? I walked up the stairs where the girl was.

"Hey, it's okay" I said, trying not to scare her and luckily she didn't move or run away. If she did I would probably have to chase her.

"Your Mummy's fine, she's just . . ." once I was in front of the girl, Marzia, I knelt down on the steps so I was the same height as her, but she was still a little small though. She was really small for her age and she was adorable and the weirdest thing is she didn't look afraid of me anymore. I opened my mouth to say something, but I didn't know what to say. We just stared at each other's eyes; it was weird how she didn't seem afraid of me. Most little children would, but not Marzia.

"I won't hurt you, you're going to be okay" I said, giving her a small smile. And strangely enough she smiles at me back. Then I saw her little hand come toward me, I flinched a little bit but once her hand reaches my face, she places it on my cheek and her tiny, soft hand started caressing my cheek where my scar was, it hurt a little but I could feel a soft and warm feeling run down inside me, but being a Strigoi all I could feel was coldness, but now this is something different. Why am I letting her doing this? I should just pull her away, but I can't. I placed my hand on top of hers and I closed my eyes and relished that warm feeling that ran inside me. It all felt weird because I was the most scariest and dangerous thing that ever existed and with one small child standing in front of me, I felt like I was harmless. I open my eyes to see that the little girl was still smiling at me. Why do I feel like this? I just met this girl and already it's like she's-

My thought was cut out when I felt a sharp object stab straight through my right shoulder. I screamed in pain and held on my shoulder tightly. I saw Marzia jump in shock, her hand ripped away from my cheek and flinch away from me. I growled and used all my strength to turn around and punched the person who stabbed me down and they went flying all the way down the bottom steps. Painfully, I pulled the object out of my shoulder, to find it was a stake; I quickly dropped it on the floor as soon as I felt it burn my hand. I looked down to see the person who stabbed and saw that it was Eddie Castile. I saw him try to get up from the floor as he looked up at me. His nose was bleeding because of where I punched him. I hope I broke it too.

"You should know better than to do that" I said to him.

"Yeah well. . ." he groaned as he stood up.

"I won't let you get Rose or Marzia"

"Why would you think I'm coming after the girl?" I asked a little annoyed. Why do they think I was coming after Marzia when I was only here for Roza? What so important about Marzia anyway?

"I just won't let you take them"

"Well I'm not here for the girl; I'm only here for my Roza"

"Well I still won't let you take her"

"Well it's a bit too late for that I'm afraid"

I hissed and lunged at him, using my speed; I threw a punch at him. He dodged it and kicked me square in the back. I groaned and turn kicking him in the face. He stumbled backwards and I punched him in the stomach, he held on to his stomach as he knelt to the floor. My shoulder still hurt like hell, but it's worth it if he thinks he can take me down.

"Just give up already, you know you can't take me down" I smirked.

"Well I'm sorry, but I'll never give up. Wanna know why?" he said looking up at me, standing up still clutching his stomach.

"Oh do tell me, why won't you give up?"

"Because there is something called a promise and I made one to my best friend before he died and I know that Rose made one to you a long time ago" he said. I rolled my eyes.

"What does promises have to do with this fight?" I said.

"Because I intend to keep it, just as Rose intends to keep hers" he growled and he lunged at me and caught me in the jaw I stumbled a bit and he caught me again, as he went to punch me again I grabbed his hand and threw him across him room, where I saw him hit his head on the wall. I ran to him and grabbed him by the shoulders, pulling him up on his feet, knowing he was weak and defenceless without his stake, I pulled on his hair, tilted his head to the side and bared my fangs and slowly leaned into his neck.

Just as my fangs reached his neck, I heard a small cry that made me stop immediately. I turn around and see Marzia, who was crying her eyes out at the bottom of the stairs. I turn around to Eddie, who's eyes looked as pale as his face, he looked like he was going to faint. As I look back and forth at Marzia and Eddie, trying to figure out what I should do, but I had no clue what to do. So I dropped Eddie and he fell to his knees, I turned around and walked away from him, ready to leave and this time I don't think I was going to go alone.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 – Gone?!**

**Rose's POV**

I felt someone shaking my shoulders as I started to wake up from my unconscious sleep.

"Rose?" I heard a voice say.

"Rose!" the voice said again, this time the voice was shaking me harder and my eyes Immediately shot up at the person who shook me and I saw it was Tanya and she had pure fresh tear running down her face. We pulled each other into a hug. I'm so glad she's okay, but wait what about Eddie? What about Marzia? Are they okay? I pull away from Tanya and grip her shoulders.

"Where's Eddie and Marzia? Are they okay? Are they safe? Are they-" Tanya cut me off by shushing me.

"Rose, calm down I know you're going through a little bit of trauma. But you need to take a few deep breathes and calm down"

"Calm down!? No, I need to see if they're okay I need to-" I was cut off from when I heard footsteps coming from the stairs and saw it was Eddie.

"I can't find her she's not here?" Eddie called out. I saw that his head was bleeding on the side and he had a small cut on his cheek. What happened to him? Did he come into contact with Dimitri too? Seeing that I was now awake he looked at me with wide eyes, like he was saying _'oh shit'._

"Who's not here? Where's Marzia? Is she okay?" I say as I quickly stand up, I felt empty from where Dimitri drank from me and my neck still hurt like a bitch. I saw Eddie come down the stairs.

"Rose, slow down. Please, you could hurt yourself; you've lost a lot of blood"

"I don't care, I need to see if Marzia's okay" I say really panicked. I needed to see my baby girl.

"Rose, you can't?"

"Why? What's happened?" Eddie and Tanya looked at each other then looked back at me.

"She's not here" Tanya says.

"Wait! What you mean she's not here? Of course she's here, she has to be here" they both went silent and looked away from my eyes. Where was my daughter? What happened to her?

"Eddie, Tanya. Where is Marzia?" I gritted my teeth. They both looked at each other then looked back at me again. Tanya looked like she was going to cry again as her eyes turned really glassy. Please . . . oh please don't tell me something happened to Marzia?

"Rose . . . Marzia's gone" Eddie said. My face completely dropped and I was in pure shock that I could feel myself shaking. I shook my head. I was caught completely off-guard.

"No . . . no, please don't say that, Please tell me I'm still dreaming? Please tell me I'm still dreaming?!"

"No Rose you're not dreaming . . . Dimitri took Marzia" Eddie said and Tanya chocked back a sob. No . . . no this can't be happening, he actually took her . . . he actually took my baby, Just like Yeva said he would.

"No. . . No, no, no, NO! He couldn't have?!" I scream. My hands went straight for my head and almost started pulling my hair, as I was starting to have a panic attack. This couldn't be happening, this seriously could not be happening to me. Still crying, Tanya came up to me and put her hands on my shoulders.

"He has Rose, I'm so sorry, but there was nothing we could do" she cries.

"I shouldn't've hesitated, it's all my fault that she's gone" fresh tears running down my face.

"No its not, don't think like that, it's not your fault she's gone"

"It is, it is my fault" I sobbed and fell to my knees and Tanya falls with me.

"No its not, we'll get her back" Tanya says as she pulled me into a hug to comfort me, but it wasn't working. I sobbed into her chest.

"I promise you that" she held me as I held her tighter and I cried and screamed into her chest. Begging that my friends would help me and begging, hoping, praying even, that my daughter was okay.

***LATER THAT NIGHT***

After hours of crying we finally made our way to the car and drove off to Montana. Everything was really quiet in the car, its cos we were all in denial and guilt of what happened. I can't believe I actually hesitated again, I thought I was strong enough to do It again, but it turns out that I wasn't, cos all I could think about, at that moment, was my little girl. I didn't about anything else but her. I should've ended it, his life, but I guessed I still loved Dimitri too much to do that. But I had to think about my daughter's safety too.

"Did you call Chuck?" I heard Eddie say, breaking the silence.

"Yeah" Tanya says.

"Good" Eddie says.

"What did you say to him?"

"I told him that we were going on a trip for a few weeks or so"

"Good, did he believe you?"

"It sounded like it yeah"

"Why did he need to believe her Eddie? He believes anything she tells him anyway" I say, in a frustrated way.

"I know, but I needed to be sure, Rose" Eddie said.

"Sure of what? That we weren't running away like we're doing now?" I look at Tanya.

"And why did you tell him a few weeks or so anyway? Why couldn't you have told him about a few _months_?" I say angrily. Tanya dropped her head in shame, looking sad, already I regretted having ago at her, I didn't mean to, but I was more angry at myself rather than her and Eddie.

"I'm sorry Tan, I didn't mean it" I say apologetically. Tanya turns around to look at me and says.

"It's okay Hun, I understand" she gives a sad smile. I then turn to Eddie.

"Eddie, I'm sorry" Eddie looks at the mirror that stared at me and gave me a small, sad smile like Tanya did.

"It okay, believe me you're not the only one who's in guilt and regret" he frowns.

"Yeah" I say quietly. I saw Tanya looking at me as she noticed my unease and she unbuckled her seatbelt and managed to crawl into the back with me and she sat next to me and put her arm around my shoulder.

"Hey listen to me, there is nothing to feel guilty about" she tells me calmly, I shot a look at her, thinking if she was crazy.

"Nothing to worry about? Tanya, I just lost my daughter, I'm going to worry and feel guilty" I say outraged.

"Yes, I know, but you shouldn't because we will get her back"

"But how? How will we get her back when we don't know where she now is?"

"Come up with a plan, like we always do"

"But it's not going to be that simple Tan, even if we try"

"It will be simple"

"How?"

"By believing" I hear Eddie say, cutting in our conversation.

"And hopefully with the help of everyone in Court they will do their best to get Marzia back" he finished.

"Especially with the help of Lissa, your mother, your father and the rest of you friends" Tanya says as she looks at me with glinting tears in her eyes. All of this was starting to sound like there will be hope that I will be getting her back, even with all the help I do get, but how do I know that nearly everyone will help me get her back? What if I don't get enough help that I need? What if by the time I find my daughter it will be too late? I don't want to think about that right now because that will keep my hopes down and my little girl meant the world to all of us, especially Tanya. I hope Dimitri doesn't hurt her, because if he doesn't I will kill him and won't stop till I know he's finally dead. Just like I did back in Spokane three years ago, when I had my first Strigoi kills and when I lost my best friend.

"I know this all sounds hard on you Rose, but you have to trust us, we will get her back even if it means we all die trying" Tanya says as her voice shakes a little.

"Yeah" I say, it was all I can say. I mean I was in a very difficult position to even say many words. Thinking about all this did give my hope, but at that same time it didn't. I know I should keep my hopes up knowing that I will get her back, but because Dimitri is a cold hearted Strigoi only god knows what he's going to do to her and to be honest I don't really want to think about it. All I want is to think is that my daughter is going to be safe and sound when we find her.

We drove for hours, which felt like years, in uncomfortable silence. Tanya still sat in the back with me, trying to comfort me. Eddie was still in the front seat, still driving obviously. And with still the horrible memories of what is happening to Marzia right now just made me feel sick, I was trying not to think about all of that, but it was hard not to especially when your own flesh and blood was taken from you.

I was cut off from my thought as everyone in the car heard the beeping in the car which was telling us that we were almost out of Petrol.

"Don't worry, there should be a Petrol station up ahead, we'll stop there" Eddie says.

"Okay" Tanya replies to Eddie.

Once we found the station Eddie and Tanya both got out the car, I decided to stay because I didn't want to go out looking like I just got run over, because my clothes were blooded and torn from all the fighting me and Dimitri had done. I saw in the corner of my eye Tanya opening the door and looking at me.

"While Eddie fills up the petrol, I'm going to pay for it and get us something to eat, do you want anything?" she asks me. I shake my head, not wanting anything, other then to hold my baby girl in my arms, knowing she is safe, but she's not. Tanya nods her head.

"Well I'm going to get you something anyway, cos I won't let you starve yourself. You need to eat to keep your strength up Rose" she tells me and then she closes the door and head towards the little shop to pay and I sit in the car all alone with tears coming down from my eyes, regretting that I hesitated to kill Dimitri and let him take my daughter from me, I regret shouting at Tanya and Eddie about their guilt, I regret everything that happened tonight and I wish I could go back in time and change all of this and wished tonight had never happened.

**So what do you think? Let me know what you think, don't forget to like and review and to stay fabulous! xx**


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 – Regretting already**

**Dimitri's POV**

I can't believe this, I can't really believe this. I have just taken a little girl away from her mother. I've just taken Roza's daughter.

Even though my shoulder, arm and chest still hurt like hell, I carry Marzia in my arms and she lay sleeping on my shoulder with her tiny arms wrapped around my neck. She stopped crying when we both got out of the house, as I was comforting her. I was really going to regret this, in fact I regret doing this now, because not only have I taken Marzia away from her mother, but I'll probably be bringing her to her death when I take her to my Strigoi clan. She'll be in danger when I'm not around. What am I going to do? Why did I take her with me? I was meant to bring Rose with me, not her daughter. I was so screwed.

It was starting to rain now; I could feel little showers of it hitting my face and I saw Marzia stir on my shoulder, as some of it was starting to hit her face too. I need to head back to my hide out, but that's where I was started to head anyways, but by the time I get halfway there it'll start showering it down with rain, so I guess I needed to find a place to stay dry for a while. Plus I needed some rest and someone to feed on. The wounds on my body, from the stake, Rose's and Eddie's stake, made me lose quite a lot of blood and made me a little weak and already it was so tempting to feed on the Marzia, but I wasn't going to, cos she was so vulnerable. I guess that probably the reason why I took her, cos she looked so vulnerable when she was sat crying on the stairs, but really I should have left her there, but the thing is I didn't want to, cos I would feel bad. But I'm a Strigoi, so how can I feel bad?

Once I found a place that was dry, a shelter in a park, I slowly slumped down on the floor, with Marzia still sleeping on my wounded shoulder. My whole body was aching with so much pain, I should've healed by now, but where I was cut and stabbed so I won't heal for a while and they'll leave visible scars by the time they've healed, so it won't be too bad. I look down at Marzia sleeping form; she looked really cute as she slept, I saw bits of her hair fall on her face, so I lifted my hand up and removed the fallen strands away from her hair away from her face. I was still trying to figure out how or why she didn't run away and hide when she had the chance in the house and why she didn't seem afraid of me. It was really strange.

"Why didn't you seem afraid of me?" I say, questioning myself quietly.

My thoughts were cut off when I heard footsteps approaching. I quickly stood up, went into Strigoi mode and looked around the corner and surprisingly enough I saw Aiden walking along in the rain, with a smile on his face. I'm guessing he had a good time with that girl we saw earlier on as we were walking to Rose's house. He didn't see me funnily enough, and as much as I didn't want him anywhere near me, I decided to call him, because I guess I needed help getting back to my hide out.

"Aiden!" I called. He looked around, trying to find who it was that called him.

"Aiden!" I called again and this time he saw me.

"Over here, quick" I said and just like that he ran over to the shelter, where I was standing. Once he was here he was smiling like an idiot like he had a LOT of fun tonight.

"Hey Belikov, How was your-" He immediately went quiet when he saw a child, who was still sleeping, and immediately recognised who it was.

"What is she doing?" he asked sounding surprised.

"She's sleeping, what does it look like she's doing?" I said pointing the obvious. What an idiot.

"I know, but what I meant was 'what is she doing here with you?' he says, giving a shocked expression. I sighed.

"I'll tell you later, right now I'm not in the mood" I said frustrated.

"Well seeing as you look like shit, I gathered you weren't in the mood" he said smirking.

"Shut up, Aiden" I groan. After about what felt like hours of pure silence in the shelter, the rain looked like it was starting to calm down and I started to feel like even more worse. I felt like I was going dizzy because how much blood I was losing and I couldn't hold Marzia in my arms any longer, but I didn't want to drop her, so I just laid back against the shelter wall and slumped straight down on the floor.

"Hey are you okay? You look like absolute shit" he said, giving me a slight worried expression. I ignored his question and said.

"We need to get back to the hide out, I need to rest"

"You need to feed that's what you need to do" Aiden said.

"But there is on-one here for me to feed on"

"Well there is one person" He said, mentioning a sleeping child on my shoulder. I wasn't going to do that, it was very tempting, but I would never do that. It was crazy.

"No, I'm not going to feed from her, she's just a child"

"She's Rose Hathaway's child and besides you need to keep your strength up"

"So what if she's Rose's child and what for Aiden?"

"For when you're going to see your Roza again"

"And that will be a long time Aiden"

"How come?"

"Cos I don't know where she is or where she's going" I growled. The pain in my shoulder was really starting to get worse and worse and Aiden was starting to annoy me.

"Yeah well if you think about it, now that you have her daughter she'll come back and try to find her" he said making a point. But I don't think Rose would be stupid enough to come alone like she did last time. She'll probably bring Eddie with her.

"But she won't be alone this time" I said quietly. I was in real pain, so much pain I need to feed so badly.

"Dude, just drink already, you'll feel better once you've-" I cut him off.

"Shut up Aiden, I'm not going to feed from her!" I shouted at him and I felt Marzia stir on my shoulder, but luckily she didn't wake up. Aiden opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off when we both heard a woman laugh in the distance. We both immediately look in the same direction where we heard the laugh, but couldn't see anything. I saw Aiden smirk in the corner of my eye.

"Well, looks like you won't be feeding from the girl after all" he said cheerfully looking back at me. I look back at him and try to stand up. Aiden quickly helped me up on my feet.

"Let me hold the girl, while you have your night run or feed whatever you want to call it" Aiden said still smirking. I don't know if should trust him, I mean what would he do if I went off to have a feed and he was left alone with Marzia? Even though I was regretting taking Marzia with me, I might regret this one even more, but I did need to feed and I didn't want to feed from Marzia, but I was a good thing I wasn't going to. But I guess I had no choice to feed from whoever was laughing in the distant, if I wanted my wounds to heal quickly, which they probably won't straight away, I really needed to feed. I really needed blood.

"If I let you hold the girl. Will you promise not to hurt her?" I said.

"Yeah sure I promise" he said. He tried getting her off me but I snatched her away, gently.

"Do you promise not to hurt her in anyway?" and when I say that I mean feed from her.

"Yes I promise" I went to give the girl to him but then stopped myself and stared into his eyes.

"And if I see any bite marks on this little girl's neck or any marks at all, I will hurt you Aiden" I threatened. He looked a little scared when I said that and so he should be too, because he knows I'll do it if he hurts her.

"Yeah I know you will" he gulped.

"Good" and just like that I gave Marzia to him and he cradled her like she was a little baby in his arms and she still was adorable as she still slept, even in Aiden's arms.

"I'll be back" I said and I walked off into the direction where I heard the laughing and went to have my midnight feed.

**So what do you guys think? Like me know and don't forget to like and review **** xx**


End file.
